


Patrick Stump/Reader One Shots

by Impala_Boys



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Adorable, Andy Hurley - Freeform, Bad Jokes, F/M, Fluff, I don't know, Joe Trohman - Freeform, NC-17, Pre-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy), Reader Insert, Smut, awkward references, holy smokes, im bad at tags, long ass chapters, more characters later on, one shots, patrick stump - Freeform, pete wentz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Boys/pseuds/Impala_Boys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutty one shots for the soul</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're used to being home alone with Patrick. Why should this time be different?

You walked through your front door. You just came home from school and you were tired. You walked up the stairs and entered your room, throwing your bag down and flopping down on your bed. Your parents were both at work, leaving you alone.

You closed your eyes, not bothering to change out of your skinny jeans and faded AC/DC shirt. You slowly fall asleep.

_Lips slide up your neck, a pair of calloused hands traveled down, only to stop and rest at your hips. You felt them tug at the waistband of your jeans. You feel a hot breath, tickling your ear. You hear a husky moan as pleasure shoots up your body._

You awoke to your phone vibrating. You groaned groggily and checked the message. 

**Incoming message from Momma Bear:D**

_"Hey sweetie, I'm going to stay at work for a few more hours, your father is at a friend's house helping him fix his tv. Sorry, baby girl, I will see you soon!"_

You clicked your phone off and laid there, remembering your dream. You knew who it was. It was no other than your next door neighbor who happened to be your best friend. Patrick Martin Stumph. You had a crush on him for as long as you could remember.

Shrugging off those thoughts, you got up and decided to hang out with him. You walked out in the crisp, clear air and knocked on his front door. His mother, Patricia, opened the door with a big smile.

"Hello, Y/N!" She hugged you, having known you since you were very little.

You hugged back with a giggle. "Is Patrick home?" You asked when you pulled away.

"Sure, is! He's in his room. Actually, I'm just about to leave to buy some groceries! Maybe you could stay over and keep him company?" She asked, pulling her car keys out of her purse.

"Yeah, of course!" You replied brightly as she patted you on the shoulder and walked past you.

"See you later, Y/N!" She called behind her.

You smiled as you walked in and closed the big oak door. You climbed up the stairs and violently threw Patrick's door open with a loud bang.

"Holy smokes!" You heard a voice cry out as you heard a light thunk.

You laughed as you entered, being greeted with a glare from the reddish haired boy. He took off his trucker hat and ran his fingers through his hair, putting his cap back on. "You scared me, Y/N!"

You involuntarily bit your lip, wanting to run your fingers through his hair.

You rolled your eyes with a smirk. "Nah." You said as you sat back on his bed, taking off your shoes.

Your head was resting against his headboard. He sighed and slid off the bed to pick up his thrown Nintendo DS. He sits back near your outstretched legs.

"Whatcha playing there, Stumpy?" You asked with a lazy grin.

He glanced over at you with a glare. You knew he didn't like that name. You decided to make up dumb nicknames for him.

"'Trick, talk to me." You poked his leg with your foot.

He mumbled something about how he was so close to winning a game. You glanced over to see he was playing Mario Cart, one of his favorite games.

"Pat." You whined.

"Patty." You paused, thinking of a name you were sure he didn't like.

"Pattycakes."

He paused, making his character fall off of rainbow road.

You decided to take this to a whole new level. Thinking about your recent dream, you sat up and crawled over to him. His back was facing you. You blew hot air on his neck, making him shiver. He continued to play, trying to ignore you. You tilted your head, lightly licking his ear. You heard his breath hitch. You smirked as you ran your fingers through the bottom part of his hair.

"Y/N..." He stutters, "W-what are you doing?"

You nipped at his ear, making him lightly jump.

"You tell me." You whispered in his ear, your breath tickling him.

He swallows hard, his character slipped on a banana peel. You weren't sure how far you were gonna take this but you went for it, trailing your finger down his back and slowly making its way around his waist. Your hand rested on his upper, inner thigh, he was breathing hard by now.

He unexpectedly snapped his DS shut, making you jump. You squeaked as he quickly turned around and pushed you down on the bed. He pinned you, his hands bringing your arms up to rest behind your head. You smirked, looking up at his blushing face.

"You think this is funny?" He asked, his voice low and gruff. In your mind you marveled at how irresistible he sounded.

He looked at you, his pupils were blown. You glanced down, seeing the bulge in his pants, your confidence wavered as you felt your cheeks heating up. You were surprised, seeing Patrick getting closer to you. Your eyes slightly went wide as you felt his lips against yours.

You closed your eyes, savoring this moment. You felt him lick your bottom lip. Obviously, you gave him access. He tasted amazing. Addicting actually. Your tongues fought for dominance. Patrick pulled away, his full lips cherry red and his eyes were wide.

"Uh, was t-that okay? I'm sorry that was unexpected." He looked at you, apologetically.

"Shut up and kiss me you idiot."

He smiled as you reached up and kissed him. You nibbled lightly on his bottom lip, making him lightly moan. You slipped your tongue in his mouth as you pressed yourself against the bulge in his pants. He hissed, as he bit down on your lip. It hurt, but you didn't mind. In fact, that was a bit of a turn on. You felt him grind down on your leg. You moaned as he grunted, leaving trails of kisses down your neck to your collarbone. He pulled away to pull off your shirt and unbutton your jeans.

You threw your shirt to the corner of his room. _An eye for an eye_ , you thought as you pulled off his shirt and threw it with yours. You looked down his body. He was so pale and beautiful. His tummy had a slight pooch to it but it was still beautiful. His nipples were a cute shade of pink. You thought about how all you wanted to do was leave marks all over him. You were snapped out of your thoughts as he spoke,

"Stop staring. I know I'm not the skinniest perso-" you cut him off by kissing him passionately.

"Shut up, don't ever say that. You're perfect." You say as you pull back, your hand is tangled through his locks. His hat had fallen off and landed somewhere on the floor during your make out session.

He blushed and mumbled a thanks. You reached your hand down and undid his jeans while he continued to lightly bite at your neck. Shit, you realized, he was going to leave marks all over you. But oh how that thought made you wetter.

You unzipped his jeans and tugged them down. Well, as low as you could get them. He helped you pull his jeans down as he unbuttoned yours. You felt amazed, feeling your skin pressed up against his. At once, this was no longer a fantasy, but a reality. Through his green boxers you could see his bulge. He looked big. You squirmed out from under him and flipped him over so you topped. He looked at you confused.

"I'll take care of you, baby." Hearing your husky voice surprised you. You palmed him through his boxers, making him grunt. You pulled his boxers off, finally coming face to face with his cock.

He was a bit bigger than average, but he was thick. You took it in your hand, noticing that he was already leaking. You looked up at him through your lashes, his eyes were lidded as he watched you as if you were a goddess. You involuntarily licked your lips as you put your lips to his pink tip. You flicked your wet tongue over his slit, making him whimper. You grip his base and take in as much as you can. You lightly bob your head, feeling his thickness fill your mouth. You take him all in, your nose is lightly tickled by his pubic hair. You heard him take shallow breaths, his hands tangle in your hair. He tugs lightly, getting you to move a bit quicker. You moaned. The only thing audible was Patrick's heavy breathing and soft sucking sounds. You hummed, making him tighten his hold on your hair.

"H-holy smokes, Y/N." He grunts out.

You slowly start getting used to his size, you speed up. Your hand comes off the floor and rests on his thigh. As you hear his soft moans, you dig your nails into his thigh. You were pretty sure your pussy was dripping by now. You took your hand off his thigh and started to finger yourself. You moaned, grateful for the touch. He grunted again, his voice was gruff as he started to babble things like "fuck, baby", "feels so good", "been thinking about this since I was 14", "Shit, I can't wait to fuck you", "I want to ruin you for everyone else", "pound you so hard".

His dirty talk was, first off, unexpected since he always seemed so innocent, but shit, who even cares this is so hot. You moaned around his cock, making him lightly thrust into your mouth. "I'm... I'm close..." His voice sounds broken. You take him all in and suck while messaging his balls. You feel his cock twitch. He shivers and tugs your hair as he comes, groaning out curses.

Salty, yet sweet cum fills your mouth as you feel his cock throb inside you. After you were sure you swallowed everything, you slid off with a soft pop sound. You wiped your mouth and grinned at him.

"How was that?" You asked, watching him, his Aqua eyes looked back at you with surprise.

"That was fucking amazing."

You smiled and was about to get up to grab your shirt he grabbed your arm.

"Where do you think you're going? We're so not done."

You looked down and realized that he was hard again. A familiar pressure pooled up in your belly. He pulled you down and flipped you so he was on top.

"Now it's my turn to make you feel good." His voice was husky, making you whimper.

He grabs your left breast, putting your nipple in his mouth. He sucked and lightly nibbled on it. You groaned and unconsciously thrusted up against him. He breathes heavily as he moves to your other breast, keeping a hand on the other one, gently kneading it.

"Holy fuck." You whisper, clenching your fist that was in his hair.

Goosebumps spread throughout your body. He licked your nipple one last time as he went lower, leaving a trail of kisses leading to your crotch. He pulled your panties down, and rubbed his finger on your clit.

"You're so fucking wet." He licks his lips. "So beautiful." He murmurs as he spreads your legs and lowers his head. He licks a stripe down your clit. Your eyes widen and you moan with pleasure. He grins and slips his tongue inside your pussy. You half way close your eyes. God, this is something you've been wanting for forever, and now here it is. Totally, this feels better than just you masturbating to this thought.

You looked down, watching Patrick lap up your pre-come. You petted his hair and lightly tugged.

"Fuck dammit. You're so good at this, what the fuck." You couldn't even coherently form a sentence, all you could think about was Patrick.

He pulled off, "Fuck it, Y/N. I need you now."

His words sent a spark through your body. He reached over to his bedside table and after rummaging for a few seconds he grabbed a condom.

"Classy. Really." You said with sarcasm.

"Mm, be quiet." Patrick said with a small smile. He ripped the package with his teeth and slid the latex over his erect dick. He moaned and loomed over you. He looked at you with pure love in his eyes. His hair was sticky with sweat, making it shine.

You pull him down for a kiss and he slips his already leaking, erect cock into you. You whimper and he shushes you with a kiss. He enters all the way to the hilt. You felt full.

"Move, goddammit." You say with a sigh after he stayed still for a minute.

He softly laughs as he starts to thrust into you.

"Fuck you're so tight." He whispers in your ear, making you shiver.

"So fucking tight. I bet this will ruin you for everyone else. No one will fit just right like I do." He starts to nibble on your ear.

Your senses are all on overload. You felt so good, finally having him inside you.

"Also, your fucking crush on that weirdo Caleb needs to stop." He growls in your ear. You remember telling him about how you liked this dark haired boy who was in a few of your classes. Honesty, it was just to cover up the fact that you were so fucking into Patrick. You were about to speak up when he hit your g-spot, making you moan out loud.

He continued, putting emphasis on each word by thrusting hard into your sweet spot. "You," _thrust_ "Are," _thrust_ "Mine," _thrust_.

All you could do was just pull on Patrick's hair and moan out loud like a slut. But holy shit can this boy fuck. You grunted as he starting to leave hickeys all over your neck. He was thrusting into you hard. The sound of skin slapping skin was very audible.

You pulled your hands from his hair and dragged your nails down his back. He groaned as he kept his pace. His headboard was hitting the wall, making a loud thunking noise. Thank god his mom is gone, you thought.

"You're so beautiful. You should see yourself..." He trailed off as he started to message your breasts.

You arched your back, "Fuck me, Patrick." You whimpered out, "God you're so amazing."

He growled as he removed his hands from your breasts to grip your hips. He squeezed on your hip bones, using that to keep his posture as he thrusted in and out quickly.

"Mark me, baby." You whispered. He looked up at you, his pupils were big.

"I want y-you to leave your marks all over me. Show everyone t-that I'm yours." You managed out, breathlessly.

He panted. "Your wish is my command." He says as he starts to kiss your neck again.

He keeps his hands on your hips as his mouth travels over your collarbone. You feel him sucking on soft parts of your neck. You moaned and shuddered.

"Fuck, I'm so...ugh." You cut yourself off with a moan. "Close." You continue.

Patrick pulls away and admires his work. He picks up his pace as he starts to get close as well.

He smirks. "Come for me, Y/N." He says, his voice slightly hoarse.

That sent you over the edge. Pleasure pooled up in your belly and you finally released. You cried out Patrick's name as your vision went white, a side effect with all this pleasure.

He grunts, "Fuck, baby... Feel so good... Your tight pussy clenched around my cock... Holy smokes, yes," he tightens his hold on your hips as his fast pace falters. You feel bruises form as he moans out your name as he comes.

He stays inside of you as he leans down and gives you a sloppy kiss. You kiss him back, feeling well fucked and tired. You both shuddered as he slipped out. He pulled the condom off and tied it. He walked to the bathroom and flushed it down the toilet.

He walks back in and lays in bed next to you. You curl up against him as he gets a blanket to cover you both. He looks at you seriously and a bit worried.

"Was that okay? I'm sorry if I hurt you. Was I too rough?" You laughed and gave him a small kiss on his arm. "You were fucking amazing." You said with a bright smile.

"So... I mean..." He scratched the back of his head. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He looked at you with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course, silly." You smile and he gives you a kiss.

"I could really go for a nap." You yawned. "I should get home, your mom might come home any minute."

He frowned, disappointedly, "Yeah, you're right."

You got up from your warm spot on the bed and went over to get your clothes. Patrick did the same. As you reached for your panties he snatched it first. "Hey!" You said surprised and look at him with a confused expression.

"Well, I want something to remember you by." He said with a sly smile. "Also an excuse for you to come back again."

You laughed, "Yeah okay because I'm going to tell your parents I'm here to get my panties back from your awkward son."

He shrugged and put his clothes back on as you did the same. He pulled you into a hug and pulled away, though his arms still around your waist.

"I love you, Y/N." He blushed, "Ever since I met you."

Your cheeks heated up. "I love you too."

You decided now was a good time to tell him about that dark haired boy.

"Also, I've never had a crush on Caleb. That was just to hide that fact that I was in love with you, dummy."

He smiled like it was the best news he's heard all day.

"Good because if you did then I would be forced to punish you." His hands slipped lower to your ass he pinched.

You yelped at his sudden act and he laughed as he kissed you.

"Text me?" He asked.

"Will do." You winked as you walked away from him.

You entered your house just in time to see Mrs. Stumph arrive home with groceries. You laid in bed with a smile on your face as you remembered what just happened moments before.


	2. Trick-or-Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween and Joe suggests everyone dresses up as any animal they want to.

Ah, Halloween. Your favorite holiday. Today, you and your friends decided to dress up and go to a house party. You've been friends with Joe Trohman, Andy Hurley, Patrick Stump, and Pete Wentz for as long as you could remember. You basically grew up with them.

Currently, you were in your room getting ready for the party. Joe suggested that everyone dressed like any animal they wanted. You chose to dress like a cat. Cliche, you thought, but you really liked the idea. Though, the plan was to not tell anyone the costume so it would be a surprise.

You slipped on a black dress that rested mid thigh. The bottom part of it was made from a frilly lace skirt, making it cover a bit more of your thigh. Your breasts were pushed up, curtesy of the tight dress. You slipped on some leather boots that reached below the knee. You thought it wouldn't match, but as you looked in the mirror, you thought you looked pretty good.

You got your makeup bag out and started to do you eyeliner, mascara, eyeshadow, and blush. You smiled as you drew on your cat whiskers and nose. You curled you hair, making loose curls that looked perfect. You slipped on your cat ears headband. You were a bit uncertain about wearing the cat collar that came with the outfit, but you went along with it.

You admired yourself in the mirror, humming along to the blink-182 song. You looked good, it was simple and didn't looked as slutty as you worried about.

You glanced at the clock, 7:15 pm. You grabbed a black clutch bag and walked out from your room. You said your good byes to your parents and walked out the door. You got in your car and drove over to Pete's house since that's where the party was being held. His house was a two story one with a nice pool.

You parked and walked to the front door. The house was decorated with spiders, spider webs, skeletons, pumpkins, and more. From outside you could hear the loud music and chatty people. There was a lot of people here! You walked in and looked around for the boys. As you walked towards the living room you heard some guys catcalling you. "Ugh." You muttered to yourself as you walked past them. It took a lot as you pushed past the crowd of people gathered around the hallway. You sent a quick text to Pete telling him you arrived and asked him where everyone was. He replied quickly answering that everyone was in the kitchen. You clicked your phone off, stuck it in your purse, and walked off towards the kitchen. As you entered you were greeted with big smiles from the boys.

"Hey, Y/N!" Called Andy as the others as well greeted you.

You looked them up and down, Andy was wearing a lion onesie with a stuffed lion's head on the hood. Pete was wearing a headband with furry wolf ears and a plain gray v neck with gray jeans. Joe was wearing a leopard onesie with a hood. You laughed at their outfits and their mouths dropped at yours. They all starting laughing as well.

"Nice outfit, Y/N." Pete smirks. "For once I think I might actually be into you." He jokes as he playfully winks.

"Wish I could say the same, Wentz." You smirked as his slightly wavered.

He mocked being wounded as Joe and Andy snickered.

"Really, Y/N, you look good tonight." Andy says as Joe shakes his head in agreement.

You smiled as you playfully swatted at Andy's lion head.

"Where's Patrick?" You asked, looking around for him.

"He's running a little late. Should be here in a bit though." Joe says, taking a bite of a sandwich he seemingly pulled from midair.

You were excited to see what Patrick was wearing. Maybe you had a tiny crush on the dude. Okay, maybe a big one. You liked him ever since you met him. Of course, he didn't seem to feel the same. You and him were just really good friends. You felt really comfortable around him and so you were always with him.

You nodded and joked around with the boys, waiting for Patrick.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late!"

You turned around as you heard that voice that belonged to no one other than Patrick Stump. He stumbled into the kitchen as people were walking by.You looked at what he was wearing and holy shit he looked amazing in it.

Patrick was wearing a white button up shirt with a blue vest over it, black bow tie and black skinny jeans. On his head he wore pink and white bunny ears that perked up. In other words, he looked absolutely smoking hot.

You coughed and forced a smile. "Hey, Stumpy!" You grinned when all you wanted to do was just fuck him then and there.

When he looked at you his eyes slightly widen and he blushed slightly. "H-hey, Y/N." He says slowly and then covers it with a smile.

Internally you were screaming.

He greeted everyone and excused himself to go to the bathroom, mumbling something under his breath as scampered away.

Everyone shrugged it off while you didn't. You unexpectedly sighed and then turned to the guys.

"So..." You said with a glint in your eyes. "Who wants to dance?"

You knew that every time Pete danced he ended up making everyone laugh. Joe and Andy were actually decent dancers. Patrick was shy and usually doesn't dance a lot, but when he does he sometimes wants a partner, which you always happily agree.

Pete smirks as he bows and puts his arm out. "Care to dance with me, pretty lady?" He said with a dorky grin.

You playfully rolled your eyes and took his arm dramatically. Joe and Andy followed you guys out to the backyard as Joe was teasing Andy by pulling his tail while Andy swatted as his leopard head.

A pop song rung out throughout the yard and Pete instantly got into the music. He grabbed your hands and pulled you around in his so called dance moves. You laughed as you danced with him, Andy and Joe joined you guys as you all laughed at each other's silly moves. This is why you love these dorks. 

You feel a hand slid around your waist and slowly go down towards your ass as you're pulled against some creep.

"Hey baby, wanna dance?" A low voice sounded in your ear.

You were about to tell the guy off when he was suddenly pulled away from you. You looked up as you heard the guy cry out a curse as he fell back.

Patrick's eyes were narrowed as he pulled the guy by his collar close to his face. "Don't." You heard him growl at the guy.

That sent a spark running through your body as you watched Patrick tell the guy off. The dude shook himself off and glared at him. He said something to Patrick as he angrily walked away.

"Woah, dude." You heard Andy say and Joe gave an agreement.

Patrick looked at you with worry. "Are you alright? Did he do anything to you?"

You shook your head and slightly checked him out. His cheeks were flushed and his hair was messy. It looked like he tried to comb it which he failed.

"N-no, he didn't. Thanks." You said gratefully as you gave him a smile.

"What a creep." You heard Pete spit out from behind you. You turned around,

"Hm, like you're not one yourself?" You said playfully, trying to lighten the mood.

You heard Patrick laugh and Pete winked at you, "Only a creep for you, baby." He said with a smirk. You swatted at his wolf ears as he turned away to continue to dance.

You turned to face Patrick, "And where were you, mister?" You say with a smile, tugging at his bow tie when you say the word mister.

He lightly laughs, "I was, um, in the bathroom." He says as his cheeks heat up. You rolled your eyes playfully and grabbed his hand. "Come dance with me." You said as you pulled him towards you.

He looks a bit uncertain as he follows you. To encourage him, you start to sway your hips, closing your eyes as you start to let the music control you. You hear him softly sigh and you know that he's dancing. You open your eyes and smile at him, taking in his reddish looking messy hair and perky bunny ears. He smiled back at you.

As you opened your mouth to say something, you were cut off as someone bumped into you, pushing you into Patrick. You softly gasped, not expected that to happen. He automatically opens his arms and catches you.

"Sorry, guys!" You don't see who said it, but your best guess is that it was Joe.

"Pete! I'm gonna kick your ass! Andy, shut up!" You heard Joe giggle as Pete taunted him and Andy laughed.

You blushed as you looked up at Patrick. It felt nice to be embraced by him. You felt like you fit just right with him.

A familiar spark flew around your body as you felt something hard poking at your leg. You froze as you realized, he had a boner. You didn't think he realized you knew because he just awkwardly laughed and dropped his arms.

"Joe is so clumsy." He says, his cheeks heated slightly.

You forced a laugh as you subconsciously bit your lip. He stared at you a little longer for it to be counted as appropriate.

"Do you want to go get a drink?" You asked, hoping to not make this awkward.

He nodded and followed you to the punch table. You grabbed two cups and filled them up with the fruity red liquid. He thanked you as he downed his drink.

"Woah there buddy, let's slow down." You laughed as he finished his drink before you.

He blushed. "Er, I have to go to the bathroom." He says as he throws his cup away and quickly walks to the upstairs bathroom.

You took a deep breath as you shook your head. You finished your drink a little moments later, your thirst was quenched.

After a mental battle, you threw your cup away and climbed up the stairs. You walked to the bathroom at the end of the hall. You quietly put your ear to the door. Your mouth dropped open as you heard low moans. You realized that it was Patrick... Moaning your name.

You heard him groan and that sent a sense of heat straight towards your crotch. Fuck it, you thought as you opened the door, which was surprisingly open.

"Patrick?" Your voice was filled with lust as you watched him thrust into his hand.

His eyes were closed and he was slightly sweaty. Fuck, how much you wanted him.

"Y/N..." He moans out, not realizing you were actually standing there. His eyes open and he jumps, "Y/N!" He quickly pulls his pants back up, not bothering to zip up his jeans, his face burned red with humiliation.

You stepped closer to him, "Don't stop on my account." Your voice was low.

His eyes widened as you pulled him closer to you by his bow. You looked at his gorgeous eyes. You brought him even closer as you placed your lips gently on his. He stood frozen but after a second he kissed back, bringing his hand up to cup your cheek. You run your fingers through his hair, careful not to disrupt his bunny ears. You lowly moaned as he nibbled on your lip, asking for entrance. You complied, tasting him. He tasted sweet, like some fruit you couldn't place. Probably because of the punch, you thought.

He pulled away, looked at you with wide eyes. "Er..." He trailed off, scratching the back of his head. "I'm so so sorry, Y/N. I mean you are a very beautiful girl and tonight I couldn't help myself." He looked down in embarrassment.

You blushed, "You think I'm beautiful?"

He looked up, getting slightly closer to you. "Of course I do. I've thought that since I first met you."

You sat on the counter next to sink as you pulled Patrick closer by his shirt. "Good, because I thought that you were fucking gorgeous since day one." You say as you wrap your legs around his waist and bring him in for a kiss.

He kissed back, wrapping his arms around your waist. You felt him harden against you. You groaned as you pressed yourself against him. He grunted as he pulled away and started leaving kisses on your neck.

He tugged at your collar, grinding himself against you. "Fuck, you're so beautiful." He whispered as he nipped at your neck.

You moaned as you ran your fingers through his hair again. You pulled away unexpectedly. "We can't do it here. I know Pete has a spare bedroom just next door." Your voice was thick with want.

Patrick mumbled an okay as he picked you up and carried you to the bedroom that was next to the bathroom. His hands were on your ass as your head was buried in his neck, breathing him in.

As he carried you, you made sure to mark up his neck. You sucked and bit his neck, making him moan. He kicked the door opened and kicked it closed. He threw you on the bed as he got on top of you.He was breathing hard, looking you up and down in your costume as he licked his lips.

You bit your lip, "Lock the door." You say as you glance over, expecting someone to walk in at any moment.

He nodded and quickly walked over and locked the door. As he was away, you took that time to kick off your shoes. He undid his light blue vest and kicked off his shoes as he walked over to you. You watched him throw the vest to the floor as he, again, got on top of you.

You groaned, seeing his lust blown eyes. You needed friction. You grounded yourself against the bulge in his pants, making him hiss. You flipped over so you topped. You ran your hands down his chest to his crotch area. You palmed him through his jeans, making him clench his fist. You straddled him, grinding your wet core against his hard length.

"So, you were masturbating to the thought of this, weren't you?" You whispered into his ear as you continued to grind.

His hips buck up as he pants out, "Fuck yes." He licked his lips. "Baby, you had me so hard when I first saw you."

You nibbled on his ear lobe with a low moan.

"I jerked off to the thought of fucking you so hard into this mattress." He grunted. "You in this outfit is enough to send me over the edge."

Your nails scratched at his chest through his shirt. "Mm," You purred in his ear. "You naughty boy." 

He shivered as he gripped your hips. "Shit, I need you now."

He flipped you both over as he undid his bow. He throws it with his vest and unbuttons his shirt. You take that time to check him out. His lips are red and puffy from you biting and sucking on them. His hair was messy and his bunny ears were a bit floppy. His cheeks are flushed and his neck is displaying your marks that you left all over him.

As he takes off his shirt, you admire his body. He's gorgeously pale and has a tummy. You don't mind his tummy, it's what makes him even more beautiful. You notice that his nipples are a pretty shade of pink. You bit your lip as your hand instinctively touches and rubs your clothed center.

He squirms under your gaze, "Please don't stare. I don't have the best body." He says self consciously.

You grab him by his belt and bring him closer. "Don't ever say that. Christ, you look freaking amazing no matter what body you have."

He blushed as you kiss him. You roll over to your side and motion for him to unzip your dress. He pulls you out of that dress and throws it with the rest of his clothes, leaving you in just your panties since the upper part of the dress included a bra.

Thank God you wore your sexy panties instead of those other old pair you almost wore.

Patrick lowly growls as he takes one of your nipples into his mouth while messaging the other. You arch your back with a low moan.

"Fuck." Is all you can say as he takes care of you. He moves to your other nipple as he slowly starts grinding himself against you again. He pulls away and unbuttons his jeans. Kicking them off, he's left in boxers that show an obvious bulge. He pulls your panties off as he starts to rub your clit with his finger. You moan and grip the pillow behind your head as he slips a finger in your wet pussy. You let out an explicit moan as you buck into his hand. He smirks as he moves his finger in and out, adding another finger. He watches you as your eyes flutter open and closed.

At first, it was kind of hard to take him serious with his bunny ears, but now it's just a turn on.

You opened your eyes and watched him back as you bit your lip. You moaned and gripped the pillow again as he curled a finger.

"Fuck, I'm ready. Fuck me now." You pant out.

He grunted as he pulled his fingers out and flipped you over to your stomach. You heard him go over and rummage through the nightstand drawer. You glanced over and saw him pulling out a condom.

You tilted your head, "Why?"

Patrick grinned a bit, "Long story about Pete."

You rolled your eyes knowing that Pete was such a player so he's probably fucked some girls here.

You heard him rip the package open and moan as he slipped the condom on.

He slapped your ass. "On your knees." He said gruffly.

You lifted yourself as he spread your legs. He slowly slipped in with a shiver. "Fuck, you feel amazing." He whispered as he slipped in all the way.

You moaned and bit your lip. He waited for you to adjust to him. He was thick as hell.

"Move." You grunted as you pushed yourself forward then back, slamming into him.

He growled as he used one hand to grip your hip and another to tug on your collar. It made you choke a little, but it actually made you impossibly wetter.

"Fuck dammit." You muttered as he started to pick up his pace, the bed rocking.

"So... Tight." He audibly swallowed hard as he tugged on your collar again. "You in that fucking collar makes me go crazy." He moaned as his grip on your hip tightened.

You gripped the pillow, "Same goes for you in that fucking bunny outfit." You grunted out.

He turns you over to your back, mid thrust. He starts to bite around your collar bone, leaving his marks.

"I want to show everyone that you're mine." He growled as his pace quickened a bit and the sound of skin slapping skin became audible.

"That creep had no right in touching what's mine." He growls again in your ear, making you pant as you moved your hips with him, making a rhythm.

He continues to bit and suck as the music from downstairs was the only thing that kept you aware of where and what was happening.

"Fuck, baby, I'm yours. I'm totally yours." You breathed out.

He wraps his warm fingers around your collar as his breath hitches. You knew he was close and you were too. He moves around until he hits your sweet spot. You yell out his name and arch your back, feeling him hit that spot over and over again.

He pants, "So close..." He pulls up from your neck and kisses you sloppily on the mouth. "Come for me, baby." He says against your mouth.

"Nrgh." Was your reply as you pulled your hands away from the pillow and scratched down his back.

You were in pure bliss as you started to leave marks on his bare back. You kissed him, slipping your tongue in his mouth. You were so goddamn close.

That familiar heat pooled up in your tummy and you couldn't keep it in anymore. His thrusts faltered when you clenched around him and cried out his name. He yanked on your collar as he shuddered and came, yelling out your name as well. He stayed inside of you as he buried his head in your sweaty neck. In fact, both of you were sweaty. He pulled his hand away from your collar and ran his fingers through your soft hair.

"W-was that okay?" His voice was a bit muffled.

He pulled out, making you both shiver. He slipped the condom off and tied it, throwing it in the trash by the door. He then laid down next to you.

"That was more than o-fucking-kay." You said, your voice was a bit hoarse.

He smiled as he pulled you close and pulled a blanket over you both. You cuddled into him, breathing him in. Both of you were quite sweaty and breathing heavy.

"Erm, I'm sorry, this happened way too fast. I couldn't help myself." He said, sheepishly.

You smiled warmly at him, "Dude, it's okay. I've wanted this for forever." You said as you traced random patterns on his bare chest.

He blushed and meekly mumbled out, "Me too, Y/N."

He softly sung along to the song that was playing downstairs as he ran his fingers through your hair.

_He has the voice of an angel_ , you thought as you listened to him contentedly.

After a few minutes he spoke up, "We should probably get dressed and join the guys. I'm pretty sure they suspect something is up by now." He said, a bit disappointed by the thought of having to leave.

You lightly smiled as you kissed his neck. You got up and got dressed as he did too. You tied his bow after he sheepishly told you he had no clue how to do it.

You laughed as you fixed his bunny ears and he fixed your cat ears. His neck showed off the marks you left on him and you were sure his was noticeable on yours. You walked out of the room, hand in hand with Patrick.

As you walked down the stairs, you made eye contact with Pete who instantly saw you and Patrick. He laughed and said something to Andy who reluctantly handed him over a $10 bill. Once you approached them, Joe spoke up. "Andy and Pete made a bet. Pete betted on that you guys were fucking upstairs and Andy betted that you guys had the decency to go home." He said with a smirk, inspecting the marks as he sipped a cup of punch.

You blushed, slightly hiding yourself behind Patrick who smiled and just shrugged.

"You got game, dude!" Pete said laughing as he stuck the 10 dollars in his pocket.

"Shut up and get me something to drink." You said jokingly rude.

He smirked and you knew he was about to say something very dirty so you pulled Patrick by his hand over to the punch table. As you guys sipped your drinks he looked over at you and grinned, "So, tonight wasn't a total catastrophe."

You shook your head with a smile, "Still can't believe I caught you jerking off to me." You took a sip.

He shrugged, "Eh." Was all he said, looking smug.

_That bastard_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that these chapters are really long. Basically I start writing one thing then I'll add another.


	3. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After losing a game between you and Patrick, you're left to do whatever he wants you to

"Joe, you suck at this game!" Patrick's voice rang out as he laughed.

"I know." Came Joe's disgruntled reply.

Currently, you and the boys were hanging around the tour bus, playing Mario Cart on your DSs. You were laying back on the couch with Andy next to you. Patrick and Joe were both sitting side by side as Pete was laying on the floor. You all played against one another, trying to determine who would be crowned the winner. So far, Patrick was in the lead, with you trailing right behind him. Pete was 3rd place as Andy was 4th and Joe, 5th.

"Got a banana peel for your ass!" Andy yelled out as he launched the peel at your character. "Choke on that!"

You scrunched up your nose as your character slipped. "Ugh!" You grumbled as Andy laughed.

As you were left behind, you picked up a blue shell. "Fuck yeah, bitches! You guys better watch out, I have three blue shells." You said with a smirk as you all madly clicked away on the devices.

You aimed at Joe and threw the shell, hitting him right in the back. You zoomed right past him as you heard him groan. Everyone looked very concentrated as they tried to reck one another.

You caught up to Andy and grinned as you launched the shell, hitting him on point. You zoomed past him, "This is too easy." You giggled as Andy mumbled something under his breath.

Time to get in your rightful spot as number one, you thought as you aimed at Pete. You clicked the right trigger as your shell flew off. Pete jerked to the left just in time. The shell ricocheted off a nearby wall and zoomed at you. You quickly dodged.

"Oh my god!" You heard Joe say annoyed as your shell hit him.

Pete giggled as you called him out. "I'm gonna kick your ass, Wentz."

You saw a green shell zoom past you and it hit Pete.

"Hah!" You exclaimed. "Not bad, Joe." You complemented the thrower of the shell.

You zoomed past Pete's dazed character and trailed behind Patrick.

"Don't be so smug, Pat, you're next." You said with a lazy grin as you looked up at the pale boy.

He smirked as he rolled his eyes, "I'd like to see you try." He clicked his trigger and zoomed away.

You narrowed your eyes as you and everyone else clicked away. It was the last lap and you were still in second place. You grumbled as you tried to catch up to Patrick. The round ended and you were stuck with second place. Andy had 3rd place, Pete has 4th, and Joe had 5th.

You started another round with everyone except Joe. He was sadly eliminated.

He sat on the couch as he switched on another game as he waited for you guys to finish your round. By the sound of lasers, you guessed he was playing a Star Wars game, one of his favorite.

After clicking away, the round ended with Pete yelling out a simple, "Fuck!" as he was eliminated.

The next round was a bit tough, you were left behind but quickly gained on Andy as you used a star power up. The round ended and Andy dramatically sighed as he was eliminated. You patted him on the shoulder and ruffled his hair as you started another round with Patrick.

"I'm so going to beat you, Y/N. I'm totally going to win." He said with a big grin as he glanced over at you.

You rolled your eyes, "Not this time, Stumpy."

The round started and you and Patrick were head to head.

"I'm voting for Y/N, Patrick has been winner for too long." Joe said with a little laugh as he didn't look up from his DS screen.

Pete poked at your side, trying to distract you. He lifted his hand as he tried to tickle you but you swatted his hand away.

"Whatever you're trying to do, it's not gonna work." You say, your eyes glued to the screen.

Pete tugged at your hair from his spot on the floor. You ignored him and clicked on your ghost power up, avoiding Patrick's shell.

"Who's side are you on?" You exclaimed as Pete tickled your side.

"Pat's." He says simply. "You were rude to me." He mockingly pouts.

You threw him a look and glanced back at the screen. "Christ. I'm so close to winning." You said as you sat up straighter, close to the finish line.

The music seemed to taunt you as it sped up, making your heart beat quicker. You bit your lip as you left Patrick in the dust. You saw the finish line and you grinned as you zoomed over to it.

Patrick laughed as he fucking threw a shell at you, knocking your character off course.

"Fuck." You groaned as he passed you and crossed the line.

He looked up at you smugly as you narrowed your eyes at him. You shut your DS and crossed your arms.

"Fine." You said with a defeated sigh. "What do you want me to do for you?"

As much as you didn't want to do anything for him, you had to. Rules were rules and you agreed to them. Second place had to do whatever first place told them to do.

"Erm..." Patrick bit his lip as he looked down. "I didn't really think this through." He paused and shrugged, "Dunno, maybe buy me cookies for a week?" He mumbled.

As you were about to reply, Pete cut you off as he cupped his hands around his mouth. "Laaaaame." He said. "Do something better, Pattycakes, use your imagination." He looked over at Patrick as he smirked and then winked at you.

You looked over at him with your eyebrow raised as Patrick blushed.

"Do something dirtier than that." Joe said with a suggestive smirk.

"Erm, so then Y/N should take out my trash for a week?" Patrick asked, clearly not getting what Joe meant.

You buried your head in your hands as you heard Pete slap his hand on his forehead.

"Dude, you're way to innocent for your own good."

You peeked through your hands as you saw Pete stand up and pat Patrick on his shoulder. "I think Y/N should give Patty here a lap dance." He grins as he looks at you.

Patrick's cheeks heat up as he looks at you. You lifted your head, looking at Pete then Patrick. Joe shut his DS as he looked at you guys, lightly laughing.

Andy bites back his laughter as he agrees. "Patrick needs some action." He says as Joe puts his hand over his mouth, stifling his laugh.

Pete patted you on the back with a grin. "Well?"

You furrowed your eyebrows, "Winner gets to choose." You looked over at Patrick. That bastard wasn't saying anything.

"Well, I don't see him complaining." Pete smirks. Patrick looked down at his shoes, he was blushing.

You sighed, giving in. You looked at the boys who looked back at you expectantly. "You guys are gonna watch?" You asked them, an eyebrow raised.

Joe and Andy shrugged as Pete spoke up, "'Course we will. How could we miss this?" He annoyingly grinned at you as you stood up and he sat down on your spot from the couch.

You ran your fingers through your hair as you walked over to Patrick, your chest puffed out as you stood straighter. You looked at him as if he was your prey. You thanked God that you were wearing a simple white jean button up shirt with a sexy black and pink lacy bra.

You unbuttoned a few buttons, showing off your breasts. Patrick looked up at you, his hands clenched as he tugged lightly on the bottom of his plain maroon shirt. You bit your lip as you stood between his legs, your shirt was halfway unbuttoned. He looked down at your breasts then back up at you, his eyes were slightly wide. You barely leaned forward, making sure he could clearly see your cleavage. You put your hands on his upper thigh, your fingers barely brushing his hard length. He shivered. You were very close to him as you could see his bright blue green eyes. You swayed your hips as you leaned a bit away and rubbed your breasts as if you were putting on lotion. You were sure to go slow, making small noises as you continued to stare straight at him.

Okay, maybe you wouldn't have done this if you didn't have a crush on him. You liked Patrick and honestly all you wanted to do right now was fuck him. But you couldn't. He looked at you as he shifted his pants.

Ignoring Pete's muffled laugh you continued. Your hips were between his knees, so you decided to go further. You threw your leg over his and straddled him. Your legs bent beside him as he placed his hands on your hips. You started to slowly grind your wet core on him. His breath hitched as you felt his hard on. You wrapped your arms around his neck as you continued to move your hips.

 _Forward and backward_ , you moved. His breathing increased as he squeezed your hips, thrusting up a bit. You ran a hand through your hair, making it messy and sexy. You leaned forward as you took his bottom lip between your teeth. Careful not to kiss him you nibbled gently on his lip, making him moan against your mouth. His breath smelled sweet. Probably because of the chocolate bar he ate earlier. Breaking eye contact, you pulled away from his full lips and buried your face in his neck, slowly breathing his amazing scent in. He softly groaned as he thrusted up against you again. Your hand went from his neck to his hip, pushing him down.

Your voice was low as your breath tickled his ear, "That's not allowed." You whispered as you pulled away from him, slowly standing up, using his knees to help you up.

Not breaking eye contact, you finally stood up and buttoned up your shirt with a smirk. His cheeks were red and his hair was messy. His bottom lip was a bit puffy due to you teasing it. He was clearly hard as he shifted his pants again. Obviously, you just wanted to ride him then and there.

"Oh man!" Joe's laughter rung out, breaking the connection between you and Patrick.

"That was hot as shit." Pete said, a smirk playing on his lips as he bit back his laughter.

"Well, that was something." Andy said as he took a sip of his water bottle he had nearby, chuckling. You were flustered and left wanting more. Apparently, you weren't the only one left feeling that. Patrick grunted as he ran his fingers through his hair and closed his eyes. He peeked up at you as you winked at him and walked over to the mini fridge, grabbing a water bottle.

Trying to calm yourself down, you sat back down next to Pete, picking your DS back up. You noticed that Andy and Joe were playing a match together on Star Wars. Pete was playing Nintendo Dogs, one of his guilty pleasures. Thankful that everyone seemed to have moved on, you opened your screen and plugged in Guitar Hero. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Patrick shakily open his DS and plug in MegaMan.

"Fuck." You muttered after a little while, noticing your DS was almost out of battery.

Pete glanced up as you stood up. Walking towards the back of the tour bus, you heard Joe whisper something. Ignoring it, you continued walking. Reaching your bunk, you fumbled through your bag looking around for your charger. You jumped as you felt an arm snake around your waist as a husky voice whispered in your ear, "You can't tease a man and then leave him to take care of himself."

You shivered, realizing it was Patrick. A sense of heat travelled down your body as you felt his erection poking the back of your thigh. Dropping your charger you turned around to look at the pale boy. His arms not leaving your waist, he looked back at you, biting his lip.

"Yeah, okay, bye guys we'll be at a hotel." You hear Andy fake gag as he opened the bus door and stepped out with Joe right behind him.

"Use protection, you horny kids." Pete smirked as he followed Joe out.

You didn't have a chance to reply as Patrick smashed his lips on yours. Your eyes slightly widened as you melted into the kiss, kissing him back. You gripped at his hair as he pressed himself closer to you.

He pulled away, looking at you in the eyes."I-is this okay? I didn't-" You cut him off as you kissed him, pressing yourself against him again. "Fuck yeah, this is okay." You said, breathing against his mouth.

He groaned as you pulled away to take off his shirt. Throwing it to the floor, he kissed down your neck, unbuttoning your shirt. You threw it with his shirt, leaving you in just your bra. You tugged at his pants, panting as he continued to nip and suck at the sensitive part on your neck. He pulled away and placed sloppy kisses on your mouth as he unbuttoned your jeans. You kicked them off and unzipped his. He picked you up, wrapping your legs around his waist as he carried you to a couch. Throwing you down, he hovered over you, slowly taking off your panties as he looked at you, pure love in his eyes.

"Hurry up, damn." You panted, looking at him. All you wanted right now was for him to fuck you senseless.

He smirked as finally got your panties off. You unhooked your bra and threw it to the floor, gasping as he slipped a finger into you. He brought a hand up and messaged one of your breasts. You bit your lip, looking down at him as he worked another finger into you. You bucked into his hand, wanting more.

"Shit, I'm ready, just fuck me now." You said impatiently.

He looked up at you, his eyes now filled with lust. "Hold on." He slipped his fingers out and scurried into the bunk area.

After hearing some rummage he came back with a foil package in his hand. You gave him a look. "It's Pete's." He says with a shrug as he pulls down his boxers with a soft noise.

You're so wet by the time he pulls the latex over him. He was so goddamn thick. You heard him mutter a curse as he got over you again. You groaned as he kissed you, nibbling on your lip as he slid in. You gripped his wrist as he waited for you to adjust.

"Fuck." You whispered breathlessly against his soft lips, feeling his thick cock inside of you. He pulled away and resumed biting and sucking at the base of your neck as he started to move. Slow at first but then he picked up his pace with a grunt.

"God, you feel so good." He whispered into your ear making you moan.

You wrapped your legs around his waist and scratched down his back. He lowly moans as he gives you a hickey at the base of your neck. You counted at least 4 hickeys around your neck as he pounded away into you. He rested his arm by the side of your head and he put one hand on your hip, getting better control over his wild thrusts. He moves slightly, finding your sweet spot. You cried out as you tugged on his hair. He lifted from your neck and placed sloppy kisses on your lips. You noticed he was sweating and panting. You were too. The loud noise of skin slapping skin was audible, breaking you from your thoughts.

You whined as you tugged on his hair again. "I'm close." You whispered, your voice sounding blown.

He looked at you, his face flushed and a grin on his lips as he forced out, "Come for me, baby." He nipped at the sensitive part of your neck and hit your spot with hard thrusts.

"H-holy-" With your senses on overload you came with the yelp of Patrick's name. You felt yourself clench around him as your orgasm ripped through your body.

His thrusts faltered as he shivered. He grunted as he squeezed bruisingly on your hip. In your dazed state you heard him cry out your name as he came.

You felt warmth flood over you as you realized, Patrick Stump, your best friend since high school, likes you back. After all that time thinking he had his sights on someone else.

He broke you from your thoughts as he slipped out, making you both shiver. He tied the condom and threw it away. You scooted over to make room for him on the couch. He laid next to you as you cuddled into him. His bare skin was sweaty, as was yours. Normally, you would've been grossed out, but no. Feeling tired, you reached over the couch for a blanket. He helped you wrap it around yourselves as he wrapped an arm around your waist.

"Was that okay?" He said softly, placing a soft kiss to the top of your head.

"That was amazing." You confessed. You looked up at him from your lashes to find he was looking back.

He gave you a warm smile. "Sorry, I didn't mean to take it that far. I just wanted to express how frustrated you left me." He said sheepishly.

You laughed, your eyes slowly closing as you looked back down. "I'm grateful that you took it this far because I've been wanting this for forever." You mumbled. You felt his body slightly heat up, you guessed he was blushing.

"So have I." He whispered. "Let's get some rest. I heard that the boys are sleeping in a hotel tonight." He said with the hint of a smile in his voice.

Despite you being tired, you managed, "That gives us more time to ourselves." You said suggestively as you looked up and winked at him. You heard him gulp as your eyes closed and you fell into a deep, peaceful rest in Patrick's arms.


	4. Christmas Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas time and you spend the night over at the Stump's house

You opened Patrick's bedroom door quietly and walked in. It was dark, but you made it through. It was Christmas Day, 2 am. The Stump's threw a Christmas party and since you've known them since birth, you and your family were invited. Though, your parents decided to sleep over since there was to be another party the next day and your dad didn't want to drive home again. Your parents were downstairs sleeping on the couches with Patrick's parents, leaving you with a bedroom to yourself that no one sleeps in. Though, feeling super alone and slightly uncomfortable, you slipped into Patrick's room. Hoping he was okay with you sleeping with him, you tugged on his shirt as you approached his sleeping figure in bed. He was wearing a simple dark blue v-neck and black boxer shorts. You heard him mumble and push your hand away, turning the other way.

"Patrick." You whispered, "can I sleep with you? I feel way too alone in that old room." You said as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

In the dark you saw his sleepy aqua eyes, pouty lips, and messy blonde hair. He looked at you confused at first but then he scooted over, "Yeah, sure."

His bed was a full sized one, fitting you two comfortably. He lifted the covers for you and you slipped in. The bed was warm and smelled like Patrick. Currently, you were wearing black leggings and a cute red cotton sweater with a small white reindeer. He tucked the covers over you and you couldn't help but blush. Slowly, you started to become very aware of how close he was to you. You heard his soft breathing as he yawned and tucked his arm under his pillow.

"So, what made you want to come sleep with me?" His voice was slightly gruff and you looked up at him.

"I couldn't sleep." You said, tugging slightly on your sweater sleeve.

"Ah, yeah, that room seems eerie at night." He said with a thoughtful look.

You nodded and turned your back to him, your eyes slightly droopy. You tucked your arm close to you and slightly bent your legs. "Thanks for letting me sleep with you." You said with your eyes closed. You were started to rethink your decision.

Sure, Patrick is your best friend and you are confident with him, but you also find him totally attractive. Now that you're in the same bed as him, you can't help but think about some things.

"No problem."

You drifted off as your thoughts calmed down and you fell into a peaceful rest.

_You looked at Patrick. You guys were sitting on his bed, talking about bands and books. He looked back at you, his eyes darting to your lips as he leaned in. You closed your eyes, your face a few inches away from his. You felt your lips against his soft ones. This was it. Next thing you know, you're on your back, your nails scratching down his back as you heard him grunt._

You were awoken as you felt Patrick moving behind you. You were surprised to find your hand intertwined with another. You glanced down and saw that Patrick had rolled closer to you, his arm around your waist, keeping you close to him. His hand was warm in yours and you blushed again in the darkness. You became painfully aware of how close you were to him. You were pressed up against him since he was basically spooning you. You shivered lightly as you felt his hot breath tickle the back of your neck. You knew he was asleep with the way he occasionally twitched in his sleep, but what surprised you is that feeling against your back. Something was poking the lower area of your back.

Your breathing hitched as you realized, Patrick was hard against you. He twitched again, his hand tightening around yours as he mumbled something in his sleep. Your eyes widened as you felt his hips move. You glanced at the clock, the red block letters read, 4:32 am. You bit your lip as Patrick moved his hips again, making a small noise. You felt his hardness pressed against your ass now. You couldn't help but groan softly.

"Y/N..." He mumbled softly in his sleep as his hold around you tightened.

That sent a spark running from your belly to your core.

"Holy fuck." You breathed out as his hot breath tickled your neck over and over again, making you lightly squirm. "Patrick." You whispered as you couldn't help but grind back against him. By now you were fully awake. He softly grunted and rutted up against you. He panted.

His hips stopped as he suddenly pushed himself away from you, startling you. "Oh my god, Y/N, I am so so sorry." You heard him whisper.

You turned to face him, in the moonlight you saw his cheeks flush, it stood out on his pale skin. He looked down in embarrassment and he started to babble an apology.

 _Holy shit_ was all you could think. You looked at him, he wasn't looking at you. _Oh fuck it_ you thought, cutting him off as you grabbed him by his shirt and smashed your lips over his. He was surprised as he didn't kiss you back at first. He kissed you back as you put your hand on his cheek, his arm wrapping itself around your waist again. This was your first kiss with him and it felt amazing. His full lips were soft against yours. This was nothing compared to your recent dream.

When you both pulled away, he looked at you, confused. "Are you okay with this?" He asked, looking you in the eyes. All you could think about was how hot he looked. His hair was messy as his eyes were filled with lust and something you couldn't quite place.

"Hell yes." You said as you kissed him again for reassurance. You pulled away and flipped him from his side to his back. You pushed your hair back as you sat up, straddling him as you comfortably sat your crotch right over his hardness. He puts his hands on your hips and squeezes as you rut up against him. You leave kisses from his jawline to the base of his neck, taking your time, sucking and nipping, making sure to leave marks. He groans as he thrusts against you. You pull away slightly to pull his shirt off, throwing it to the side as you run your hands over his pale chest.

"You look so pretty like this." He whispered as you nipped as his ear, "Tell me what you want to do to me." You said as he shivered. "What were you dreaming about?" You lightly ran your nails down his chest as you continued to rut against him. "Tell me." You whispered in his ear as you went over and kissed him on his plump lips.

He moaned, his eyes drooping a bit. "I dreamed about fucking you. Fucking you so hard you were yelling my name as you came hard on my cock." He grunted out as he pulled your sweater off and unhooked your bra. His words sent a spark down your body. You shivered, the heat in your belly building up as he touched you, his hands roaming up and down your body, feeling you everywhere.

"Fuck." You grunted as your hands travelled down and tugged his boxers down. You licked your lips as you slid down until you were face to face with his thick, leaking cock. You grabbed it by the base and licked a strip over the slit. He was rock hard and twitched in your hand. You looked up at him through your lashes, he looked back at you, biting his lip. Still looking up at him, you took him into your mouth. He was big so you went slow. You took in as much as you could, rubbing what you couldn't fit in your mouth with your hand as the other messaged his balls. His pre-come dripped in your mouth, it was warm and salty.

"Holy shit." He murmured, "So fucking hot." He tangled a hand in your hair, his breath hitching as you started to bob your head, taking him all in. His hold on your hair tightened as his hips slightly jerked. You choked as you continued to suck. You started to hum, the vibrations made him moan as his head fell back a little. Your free hand travelled down to your crotch. Sticking a finger inside of yourself, you moaned.

He grunted, "Stop, stop, I need you now." He tugged on your hair as your hand slipped out and you pulled off his cock with a soft "pop". You positioned yourself back on top of him. His cock poked at your wet and clothed center as you sat back on him. He took off your sweater, throwing it with his shirt while you unhooked your bra. He messaged your breast as you moaned and ran your hand over his erect cock. "Tell me how much you want me." You said, looking him in the eyes while biting your lip.

He put his hands on your hips, flipping you over so he was on you. His thumbs hooked to the waistband of your leggings, tugging them, throwing them off as he licked his lips. "I want you so bad. I want to bury my dick inside you," he tugged your panties down as his forefinger rubbed your clit, "I want to pound into you so hard." He looked at you, biting his lip.

Well shit.

That sent heat all throughout your body. His touch and the way he said it made you want to come undone right then and there.

"Then do it." Was all you could say as opened your legs a little as he slipped a finger inside of you. He leaned over you, placing small kisses on your jaw and neck.

Another finger was slipped in and you moaned out his name. His kisses were intoxicating. His other hand travelled over your body, feeling your curves and imperfections, making them beautiful. You wanted him now.

"Fuck." You whispered savagely as he was scissoring you now. "I'm ready."

He pulled his fingers out, and pulled away from leaving kisses over your neck. He sucked his fingers clean from your juices, making you shiver with anticipation.

He looked at you sheepishly. "I don't have a condom."

You rolled your eyes and huffed a laugh, "Just pull out when you're close." You said as tugged him closer to you by his hips.

He leaned over you again and kissed you on the lips, softly this time, as he slid into you. You both shivered as he was all the way in.

"So fucking tight." He muttered in your ear as he started to move, making you gasp. "I'll make you feel good tonight, baby." He was thick and a longer than normal size.

He grunted and pulled out then slammed back in. You yelped, tangling your fingers in his soft hair. One of his hands gripped your hip, using it for support as he continued to slam into you. Now, you weren't sure if the sounds you both were making are enough to wake up the parents but you sure hoped not. As he pounded into you, you forgot your worries and focused on the feelings. He hand was tight on your hip as his other hand rubbed your clit. He was thrusting into you hard and fast. Just like he said he would.

He breath was hot on your neck as he panted. Just a few moments ago, you were both in an innocent position and it lead to this. "You're so goddamn beautiful." He rasped out as he dropped his hand from your hip and let it roam over your soft skin. You blushed as you just pulled him down for a kiss. It was full of need. He nibbled on your bottom lip, you softly sighed as you opened your mouth for him. His tongue slipped in and he tasted you. He tasted sweet, like he ate a candy cane before bed.

He picked up his pace, each thrust sending you a little higher up the pillow, the headboard hit the wall with a soft "thump" each time. Your legs wrapped around his waist and you pulled your hand from his hair to run your nails down his back. With all this pleasure, you weren't aware that you were leaving marks over his back. He hissed and bit your lip.

"Jesus Christ" is all you can say as you run both your hands down his smooth, pale back. You know that by tomorrow, you will be very sore. He buries his head in your neck, breathing in your scent and leaving hickeys on your neck. The sounds of moans, the headboard hitting the wall, and skin slapping skin fills your ears as you murmur "So close." Patrick lifts himself up and looks at you. His eyes are dark, his pupils are dilated. "Come for me." He says, his voice husky. He changes the angle of his thrusts and you yelp as he hits your spot.

After a few more hard thrusts you clench around him as you shivered, yelling/moaning out his name as you released. His thrusts faltered and he quickly pulled out, coming all over your stomach, groaning your name back. You shivered, feeling the warm liquid splash over you.

"Goddamn." You sigh out, feeling well fucked.

Patrick looks down at you with a tired grin. "How was that?" He asked, slightly panting. His eyes were gleaming and filled that look you still couldn't name.

"That was fucking amazing." You breathed out, your arms around his neck. You pulled him down for a kiss. His tongue ran over the sore that he left on your bottom lip as he accidentally bit it too hard. You didn't mind it one bit.

He pulled away, "We should probably clean up." He said, gesturing to his mess mixed with yours. You pulled a hand away from his neck and swiftly ran your forefinger through his mess. You brought it up to your mouth and sucked it clean while looking Patrick straight in the eyes. He watched you carefully, gulping as he managed a small "holy smokes that was hot."

You winked at him with a small laugh. He shook his head with a small smile as he reached over to his bedside table and grabbed a Kleenex. He wiped away the mess from your stomach and threw it in the trash can next to the bed. He laid down next to you, sighing contentedly. You nuzzled your head in his neck, breathing in his soothing scent. He tugged the covers over you both.

You were both sweaty and worn out. You really hoped that your parents or his parents didn't hear this. You shifted your body a little to get in a more comfortable position and you winced. Patrick looked at you, "Goddamn I'm sore already." You grunted out as he smirked, "Told you." You playfully glared at him and pinched his side, making him laugh.

"So, do you want to go out sometime? I feel like to make our relationship official, I should take you out to a proper date." He said, tilting his head to look at you. You laughed as you put an arm over his stomach, hugging him. "Yeah, I'd like that."

As he looked at you, your heart swelled as you finally could name that look in his eyes.

He was looking at you with love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this one wasn't as long as my past chapters and didn't have much plot. I hope that's ok! I wanted to write a quick chapter so I can move on to another one, plus school started so I don't have much time. :( also, it's not edited that well so it may have some mistakes. Well then, maybe I'll write another Christmas one but with more depth and characters:)


	5. 7 Minutes In Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being left alone in a closet with Patrick can be interesting

You took a swig of your beer as you watched your friends gathering around in a circle. You and your friends, Andy, Joe, Patrick, and Pete were all sitting around a hat, playing 7 minutes in heaven. You had to pick a name from the hat and go into a closet with them. What happens in the closet is up to the person who the hat chooses. You were nervous and a bit drunk. Well, everyone around seemed a bit drunk, except Patrick. Pete drank five bottles of beer and is now drinking small shots of vodka, giggling at random times. He was pretty drunk.

"So, go on, Y/N! Pick a piece of paper!" Pete exclaimed as he set his drink down. They all looked at you eagerly as you took a gulp of your drink and put it down, picking a piece of paper.

You scrambled the sheets around, just to raise the suspense. You quickly snatched a paper and pulled it out. You raised it up for everyone to see, in your drunken state you giggled as you spoke, "The name I chose..." You drifted off, grinning as you looked back at the exasperated faces before you. Pete burped and Joe whacked him on the back as you opened the crumpled up paper.

"Patrick." You said with a small voice. You blushed as he did too. Pete grumbled out a small "aw man," and took a sip of his drink. Patrick looked at you with a small smile as you returned it. Your heart fluttered as your head started to clear.

You felt your stomach jump as the thought of being so close and alone with Patrick filled your mind. 

Andy smirked as he pat Patrick on the back, "Go get 'em, tiger."

Joe stood up and tied a blindfold over you. He put his hands on your shoulders as he directed you to the closet, you heard Patrick's footsteps behind you. As you walked you thought about what could happen in the closet. Maybe nothing happens and you're getting your hopes up for nothing. Or maybe something just might happen.

You yelped as you ran into the closet door, Joe snickered as you threw your arm out in his direction to slap him. You felt another hand on your arm as it directed you away from the door and into the actual closet. It was Patrick.

You sighed as you sat down on the little step stool inside the medium sized closet. It wasn't small and cramped, you could fit at least 3 or 4 people in there. You felt Patrick's presence as he sat in front of you. You heard Joe close the closet door and sit back down with Andy and Pete.

It was quiet between you two until Patrick shyly spoke up, "Are you okay with this?" You were about to open your mouth and ask him what he meant by that when you felt his warm hands clasp around your hips as he ran his hands, slowly, up your curves, his thumbs lightly brushing up against your breasts. You heard him sigh. You took in a shaky breath as he continued. His hand cupped your cheek as he slowly tilted your head. You didn't know what you expected, but it sure did surprise you as you felt his lips ticking and kissing your neck. You shivered as you felt your stomach flip. _He literally wasted no time to get started._ He pulled away as you felt him start to get rough. He didn't want to leave marks all over you without your consent.

"Oh fuck," you whispered as you pulled the blindfold off and grabbed his shirt, surprising him as you smashed your lips on his. Now this was a feat, considering there was no light in the closet. You kissed him, his lips were soft and you instantly forgot to be nervous as he kissed you back. He nibbled on your bottom lip, asking for entrance which you eagerly gave. His tongue slipped in as you both tasted each other. His breath had a faint taste of alcohol that was intoxicating. His kiss was intoxicating. You both pulled away after a while, panting. You looked at him, in the dark you could see his face.

He looked at you surprised, his lips slightly parted, they were plump and red, due to the kiss. "Y/N, I..." You cut him off, "Shut up, we only have a few minutes." You said as you swiftly stood up from your stool, sitting yourself on his lap, straddling him. His arms wrapped around you, instinctively and protectively. You felt your wet core grind down on his obvious buldge as you softly moaned. You pulled his shirt off as you ran your nails down his pretty, pale chest.

"So fucking hot." You purred in his ear.

He shivered as he moved his arms to pull your shirt off, his hands now running up and down your sides as they did before. His touch seemed to send electricity running through your body. You kissed him, your hand running through his blondish hair. He grunted as he started to rut against you. You felt a spark in your stomach as you felt his hardness against you. He unhooked your bra, throwing it somewhere in the closet. His mouth closed around your nipple as his hand messaged your other breast. His calloused hand on your bare skin made you shiver as you softly moaned. He tongue teased you as your hold on his hair tightened and you grounded down on him forcefully.

He groaned, "You do things to me, darling."

You bit your lip, "Now you know how I feel."

Your hands went from his hair to his jeans. Your fingers fumbled around the cold button to get it undone. You unzipped his fly and gave a small yelp as he stood up unexpectedly and pushed you up against the closet wall. He took off his jeans as you undid and took off yours, watching him lick his lips as he stepped closer to you, pressing himself against you.

His face was inches from yours as his thumb ghosted over your bottom lip. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asks you seriously, slightly out of breath. In the dark you could see his face, illuminated by the cracks in the closet door. His pupils were dilated and his mouth was slightly opened as he panted, rubbing himself against you. You pressed your knee against his crotch and ground it, making him bite his lip.

"Hell fucking yeah I want to do this. You're making me into a wreck, I need you now." He grinned as he kissed you softly, pulling away as he spoke, "Now you know how I feel."

You cracked a smile as your hands started to tug his boxers off. He clenched his jaw as your hand instantly clasped around his dick. He was thick and a bit longer than average. He groaned, his hand squeezing your hip as he tilted your head to the side with his other hand. He attatched his lips back to where they were in the start. He kisses and nips your neck, making goosebumps apear on your skin. He was driving you crazy. He bit on a sensitive spot, making you stutter out a moan as you jerked him off quicker. You felt a bit of precome dribble in your hand.

He panted against your neck, "If you keep doing that, I'm gonna come before I even get started." He growled as he shoved you away from him and against the wall again. 

He kissed you passionately on the lips, his mouth going down to your chest as he sucked on one of your nipples. His hand traveled lower until you felt his hand push your panties down a little lower, now teasing your entrance. You jerked a bit as you felt him stick a finger in you. 

"Shit." You bit your lip as he started to move his finger in and out. 

He moved his attention to your other breast as he slipped another finger into you. You gripped his hair as you subconsciously bucked your hips to meet his fingers. He started to scissor you, obviously enjoying all the small sounds coming out of you.

"I'm ready, shit, c'mon." You grunted out after a bit as you tugged on his hair, making him stand back to his full height and pushing you back against the wall (obviously, you were having trouble keeping still).

He kissed you passionately on the lips as he lined himself up. He pulled away, watching you sigh as he pushed himself in. 

"Fuck you're tight." 

He pushes himself in, all the way to the hilt. You let out a small whimper as you felt the slight burn. He caressed your cheek as he kisses you softly. He stayed still, waiting for you to adjust. 

"M-move." You whispered out as you started to adjust to his size. 

He grunts as he pulls out then thrusts back in. Your knees wobbled as he filled you. He must've noticed because he puts his hands on your ass, pulling you up. Your legs wrap around his waist as he starts to thrust harder and faster. He moans as you run your fingers through his hair, your other hand leaving scratch marks down his back that you were unaware of. He starts slamming into you, his grip on your ass tightens as you clench your jaw, trying not to keep moaning out loud like a slut. 

Through your high, you wondered if the boys outside the closet could hear you both. You hoped not. You were pretty sure your seven minutes were up. You didn't care.

Right now, all you could focus on was Patrick's soft pants and throaty moans and the feeling of being full. Your senses were on overload. Being so close to him, you could smell his sweet scent. You were both starting to sweat as the sound of skin slapping skin started to join in the sounds of whimpers and groans. You yelped as Patrick slapped your ass, fixing the angle of his thrusts. You cried out as he hit your spot. You clenched around him, hearing his sharp hiss as he kissed you sloppily on the lips. His tongue slipped in, exploring you.

Against your lips he panted, "God, you're so beautiful." 

You kissed him again, then pulled away to burry your head in his neck as you blushed. 

You unexpectedidly bit on his neck as he gave a hard thrust against your spot. You gasped as he hit that spot over and over again. You, again, clawed at his back as you started to leave hickeys over him. 

"Fuck, I'm close. We didn't use protection." He grunted out.

You mentally slapped yourself.

"I'll take care of you." You said suggestively as you nibbled on his earlobe, making him shiver. 

You mentally praised your quick thinking.

He slapped your ass again, hard, making you yelp. It hurt, but you didn't mind. It was actually a bit of a turn on. The heat pooled in your belly, you were very close. He grunts as he continues to thrust, hitting your spot swiftly with each jerk of his hips.

"I-I'm gonna come." You whispered in his ear, your voice sounded wrecked.

He growls as he speeds up a bit. "Come for me."

You pull away from his hickey stained neck and lay your head against the wall, your mouth slightly opened as you felt the ecstacy burst through your body. He continued to thrust into you, his thrusts no longer in rhythm but sloppy jerks. You didn't mean to, but you screamed out his name. You felt your juices run down both your legs and his. 

He willed himself to slow his thrusts. He pulled out, panting heavily. You pushed him back, getting down on your knees. You grabbed the base of his cock, sliding your lips on his tip. You licked across his slit, making him gasp and lightly whimper. You could taste yourself on him as you started to suck. His fingers tangled in your hair as you started to bob your head. What you couldn't fit in your mouth, you made it up with your hand. You worked your way, speeding up as his hips bucked and he started to hold himself back so he doesn't end up shoving his whole dick down your throat. 

"I'm close." He groans out.

"Come whenever." You said as you barely pulled off him to answer. "I'll swallow."

"Holy fuck." 

You felt his cock twitch in your mouth, precome dripping out of him. His hand tightened as he thrusted into your mouth, making you lightly gag as you felt the first spurt of come, slide down your throat.

"Shit, sorry." He groaned out as he stiffened, yelling out your name, his cock throbbing in your mouth as the warm, salty liquid slid down your throat. He pulled out of your mouth, panting heavily as sweat gleamed on his body. You were sure you were sweaty too. 

He plops down on the floor next to you, grabbing a coat that was hanging next to you. Laying down on the floor and leaning against the wall, he throws the coat over your sweaty bodies. You snuggle up against him, his arm was under you, keeping you close to him. You pulled your arm over his torso, laying your head on his chest. Surprisingly, this position wasn't uncomfortable.

You looked up at Patrick, "That was definitely not seven minutes." 

He lightly laughed, "Yeah, maybe not. At least they gave us our privacy." 

You guys laid there for a bit, resting and warming up in each other's arms. 

You jumped as the closet door was ripped open by an over excited and drunk Pete. "Yo! Guys! It's true! Patty had some serious game and did the nasty with Y/N! It was about time, too." 

Patrick covered you up a bit more with the coat as his arm pulled your body closer to him, his hold tightening on you. You could already imagine his glare at Pete.

"No way!" You heard Joe cry out surprised.

"You go, dude!" You knew it was Andy because of his butterfly voice.

"Bro, we could hear you two kinky bastards getting freaky in there from the living room!" Pete leaned against the doorframe of the closet. "You guys took more than 7 minutes. What cheaters." 

 You blushed and cursed Pete as you buried your head in Patrick's neck. 

"Pete! C'mon, a little bit of privacy?" Patrick called out, annoyed.

"Oh, yeah, I gotcha." He winked at you two as he stepped back and closed the closet door, leaving you back in the dark with Patrick. 

"Well that was something I never wanted to happen." You mumbled, head still in his neck. 

You heard him chuckle, as he put a finger under your chin, bringing your head back up. He kissed you softly on the lips, his free hand entangling in yours. You broke away with a smile on your face.

"This was something that I always wanted to happen." You said, smiling at Patrick, laying your head back down on his chest, looking down at your hand in his. 

"Me too." He agreed, his voice soft. "Y/N, I love you." He said, his voice sounded nervous.

You looked up at him, "I love you too, Patrick." You squeezed his hand.

At that moment, you felt your heart swell as he smiled wide. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end, all I could think of is the Perks, "And in the moment, I swear we were infinite." Whoops. Anyway, I'm not trying to promote unprotected sex, it's just a story. Stay safe ya freaky animals


	6. Baby I'm Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A jealous Patrick is determined on showing you who exactly you belong to

You giggled as you stepped out of the Toyota that Joe drives. Tonight, you had gone out to a club with your friends Joe, Andy, and Pete. You would have gone with Patrick, your boyfriend of 6 months, but he was with his family for a get-together.

You walked up to the front steps of your home. Your parents were out of town so you decided to invite them over after going to the club.

You were wearing a tight black dress that came mid-thigh, and black high heels. Your hair was in loose curls and your make up was light.

You had a few drinks, not enough to get completely drunk, but a bit tipsy. Currently, you were holding your high heels in one hand with a rum bottle in the other. The moon shone through the dark night, lighting up your path as you opened the door to your house. Everyone walked in behind you. You sat down on the couch as Andy sat next to you, Pete on the other couch, with Joe sprawled out on the middle of the carpet.

"What a night!" You said as you took a sip of rum and passed it to Andy, who took it. The liquid slid gracefully down your throat, burning its path down.

"I regret not taking that chick from the bar to back of the club and getting it on." Pete said with a far away look in his eyes.

Joe snorted as you rolled your eyes. "Okay, Peter." You brushed him off.

"Maybe I can still get lucky tonight." He winked at you.

You scoffed, "Don't even dream about it."

"Woah, bro. Y/N is Patrick's." Andy grinned as he took a sip of the rum.

"Respect the bro code." Joe chimed in.

You all laughed as you guys just sat and talked for a few minutes.

"Hey guys, are any of you hungry?" You said as you rubbed your stomach. "I sure am."

"Y/N, when are you not hungry?" Joe said, lightly laughing. You sarcastically laughed as you got up from your spot on the couch, holding the rum bottle that Andy handed you. With Pete and Andy behind you, you walked to you kitchen.

You opened your mouth to say something just as the bottle slipped from your hand, crashing to the floor. You yelped, as you felt the rum splash over your bare feet. You felt yourself being hoisted into the air as Pete lifted you from the glass and stepped over it, sitting down on the counter with you on his lap. Andy flicked on the light so you could all see better.

"That's just great." You grumbled as you stared at the wasted liquid.

"You okay, Y/N?" Pete asked as he looked down at your feet to look for cuts.

"Yeah I'm good. Thanks, Pete." You said as you moved your feet around, not finding any injuries.

"Here, I'll clean it up since I'm actually wearing shoes," Andy glanced at your bare feet and Pete's feet covered by his socks.

You flashed Andy an innocent smile as he walked away to get the broom. You looked at the floor, seeing that glass was indeed, everywhere.

"Hey is everything cool in here?" Joe walked in and stopped, seeing the shiny glass.

"Y/N fucked up." Pete said, amused.

You glared at Pete as he laughed. Joe laughed too, "Okay then." He walked back to the living room.

You were still seated on Pete's lap as Patrick entered the living room.

"Hey guys. What's up?" He reached the entrance of the kitchen and faltered.

At this point, you realized that this looked bad. You were sitting on Pete's lap, your dress had ridden up to expose a bit more of your thigh, and your cleavage was a bit more exposed than when you first put on this goddamned dress. Pete's arms were around your waist as your arm was around his neck.

Patrick looked at you both with a confused expression. He stood there in black jeans, a white dress shirt with red tie and a black jacket over it.

"Er, this looks bad." You said as you looked at Pete, who looked back at you, then back at Patrick. "I dropped a glass bottle and I'm bare footed right now." You said, a bit awkwardly.

"Yeah, I just picked her up so she wouldn't get hurt." Pete spoke up, casually.

_Real helpful, Pete_

Andy came back, "Hey, Patrick." He patted him on the shoulder and started to sweep up the glass.

Your stomach knotted as you saw Patrick's eyes gaze over your body. His hands seem to tighten into fists as he walked swiftly passed Andy and the broken glass. He stopped in front of you and Pete. His hands tugged Pete's arm away from you as he picked you up and laid you over his shoulder. You gasped as you were left completely shocked. You heard Patrick whisper some words to Pete who gave you a thumbs up as Patrick turned and walked away. You bounced a bit with each step Patrick took. From this position, you had a great view of Patrick's ass and the floor. Andy looked at you guys, shaking his head with a knowing look.

You awkwardly tapped on Patrick's back. "Erm, Patty, whatcha doing?" You said in a small voice. The flooring changed from tile to wood and you knew you were going down your hallway. Patrick didn't answer you as you heard him open a door and walk in, kicking it closed. Your stomach churned as you didn't know what was to come next.

You gave a small yelp as Patrick lifted you from over his shoulder and set you down gently on the floor. Your knees wobbled as he then pushed you against your bedroom wall and smashed his lips against yours. You made a small, surprised squeak as he kissed you hungrily. His tongue slipped into your mouth after he nibbled lightly on your bottom lip.

His tongue quickly dominated yours as he pressed himself against you, his erection poking at your thigh. Your hand tangled in his soft hair, tugging at it as the kiss deepened.

"I didn't like the way Pete was holding you so close to him. I didn't like him touching you. You were so exposed to him." Patrick's voice was low as he spoke against your lips. He started to slowly move his hips, grinding against you. "Only I can touch and hold you like that. You're mine." His head lowered to your neck as he peppered you in kisses.

Now, you weren't sure how to react. Patrick's dominance is off the charts. Yeah, you two have had sex many times, but not rough and sloppy like this. He was always so gentle and careful.

This was a hot change.

He pulled away and ripped down your dress. You don't remember when he unzipped it. You were left in a black, strapless lacy bra with matching pink panties. His eyes rolled over your body as he bit his lip. You blushed and squirmed under his gaze. You were comfortable around him, but never has he ever looked at you with such hunger as now.

"Beautiful as always, dear." He said with a small smirk.

Your blushed deepened and Patrick's gentleness disappeared as quickly as it appeared as he picked you back up and carried you to your bed. He threw you down as he quickly climbed over you. He undid his tie, and grabbed your hands, tying your wrists together with his tie. He put your arms up over your head and looped the tie over your bed post. He shook off his jacket, throwing it with your dress as he tugged the sleeves of his dress shirt up and unbuttoned the first few of his shirt. His eyes were filled with lust as he paused. You were at his mercy, so exposed to him. He could do anything to you.

You were feeling hot and needy as his calloused fingers unhooked your strapless bra and threw it. You gasped as he attached his lips on one of your nipples. His teeth grazed lightly on it.

"P-Patrick," you shivered, "please. Just fuck me." You whimpered.

"I plan on it, darling. Later." His voice was gruff as he moved his head to your other nipple.

You squirmed. God, how frustrated you felt. You needed friction and you needed to touch him, but you couldn't.

You lightly moaned as he continued to message and suck at your breasts. You arched your back into his touch. One hand smoothly slid down from your stomach to your crotch. His finger teased you through the fabric and you found yourself bucking into him. He pulled away and used his other hand to push your hips down. He looked at you as he slowly moves the thin fabric aside and starts to feel you. You bit your lip as his forefinger started to rub at your clit.

"Patrick..." Your voice was filled with need.

He didn't answer as he continued to watch you squirm under his touch. He pulled his finger away and sucked it clean. Your hands clenched into fists as Patrick pulled your panties down and firmly spread your legs. He looked up at you as he lowered himself. You gasped as he attached his lips to your folds. His tongue darts out and explores you. You were left a moaning mess as he changed his tongue patterns, speeds, and pressures frequently. His hand was holding your hips down as the other was supporting his position.

Heat travelled up your body as a familiar sensation built up. You were in such bliss you didn't care if the boys right outside your door could hear your grunts and moans.

Patrick flicked his tongue as he hummed, sending vibrations through you. You shivered as you tugged against his tie that was knotted pretty well.

_Fucking boy scout_

Your breathing hitched as ecstasy started to flood through your body.

"Fuck, I'm close." You grit out.

Patrick's eyes lifted to look at you. He gave you a wink as he continued to move his tongue in magical ways. You whimpered as you clenched a bit, pulling on his tie again as your eyes closed.

"Yell my name, Y/N, make it loud so everyone knows what I'm making you feel." He said against you, his voice still coming out strong. His hand lifted from your hip, allowing you to buck into him.

"Fuck," you bit your lip.

Your head dropped back as you moaned and yelped out Patrick's name as he flicked his tongue once more.

You felt yourself release as your eyes squeezed shut and the orgasm rippled through your body. Your head was swimming as you opened your eyes, seeing Patrick lap up your juices. He pulled away, wiping his cherry red lips and chin as he grinned at you, a clear glint in his eyes. Your stomach flipped as you realized, he's most likely not done.

 You were left panting as he pulled away and started to take off his shirt. Slowly, he undid all his buttons. You growled and tugged against your restraints, his teasing was frustrating you.

"C'mon, Patrick." Your hands curled to fists.

He shook off his shirt, staring at you with a look of obvious hunger. He unzipped his jeans and pulled them off as he walked over to your night stand. He grabbed a condom packet from the drawer and climbed back over you in just his boxers.

He licked his lips as his face was just inches from yours. "How bad do you want me?" He said as he bit his lip, his clothed crotch moving slowly and teasingly against your wetness.

"I want you so fucking bad." You said in a low voice.

"I'll show you who you belong to." He radiated power with each word he spoke.

He pressed his lips to yours, kissing you with strong passion as his hand slipped low and he entered a finger in you. Your breath hitched as he added another one and started to scissor you. Against his lips you could feel his hot breath and warm touch. His touch was electric as with every movement made you want to come undone beneath him.

He sat up to tug off his boxers, throwing them to the side he ripped the condom package opened with his teeth. He rolled it on himself with a shiver. You watched him with great anticipation. He got over you again and lined himself up.

He looked up at you, "Beg for it." 

His eyes gleamed with smugness as you glared at him.

"Patrick." You spoke, exasperatedly.

He teased your entrance with his tip and you watched him as he bit his lip. You were wet and desperate for him. 

"Patrick, please." You whined as you tried to buck your hips.

He held you down and smirked, "No, no, no." 

He slid in, barely, only to pull back out and tease you some more. 

"Patrick!" You slightly moaned, the heat travelling through your body as his actions filled you with even more need. "Fuck me!"

"How bad do you want me?" His head titled as he watched you.

_What a dick_

"I want you so bad! I want you to fuck me hard into this mattress!" You didn't care how stupid you sounded, you just wanted this idiot to make his move.

It worked.

Patrick grunted and slid in quickly. His hand gripped your hip as he pushed himself in to the hilt. You moaned as his thick cock filled you. It burned a bit, but you quickly got used to him, like you always did. 

"Fuck." He growled as he started to thrust. 

You clenched your teeth to keep from yelling. He picked up his pace as he leaned over you. His favorite thing to do was to leave hickeys all over your neck, so it didn't surprise you when you felt him kiss you up from your collar bone to the sensitive part of your neck. You shivered as he licked and nipped. He sucked hard, earning a yelp from you. He leaned back up and watched you wither from underneath him as he quickened his thrusts, making your headboard thump against the wall. 

"Who do you belong too?" He asked you with a low voice. 

"You." You breathed out. 

"Say it louder." 

"You! I belong to you! I'm yours." 

He grinned as he continued to slam into you. "You're mine." 

His hands squeezed your hips as he moved his hips around, looking for your sweet spot. After a bit, you yelped out his name and started to ramble about how he's making you feel. 

He panted. "You're so fucking beautiful. Tomorrow, you'll be so sore."

You groaned and tugged on your  restraints. The sounds of whimpers, moans, growls, skin slapping skin, the thumps of the headboard and the feeling of the rocking bed was nonexistent to you as all you could feel was the immense pleasure that Patrick was making you feel. 

Dominate Patrick is hot.

He continued to thrust, watching you with a look of pure ecstasty. 

The feel of him deep inside you was a lot for you to handle. The heat pooled in your belly and it threatened to spill. Your gasps became sharper as he pulled your left leg over his shoulder, getting a better angle at your spot and driving you crazy with each hard thrust. Patrick was sweaty and you were sure that you were too. 

"Patrick, I-I'm close." You whimpered, your breathing was ragged and your voice was raspy since you had cried out and yelled a lot.  

He looked at you, his lips were parted and a delicious shade of red. "Come for me, Y/N." His voice was rough and his eyes were filled with lust. 

You bit your lip, letting your body fall limp as you felt your orgasm quickly surface. 

"Oh, fuck." You grit out, clenching around Patrick as you were overwhelmed with ecstasy. You squeezed your eyes shut without even realizing it.

His thrusts lost rhythm as he shuddered, hearing you cry out his name. He continued to pound into you, merciless, as he, too, came. His voice was gruff and sounded broken as he yelled out your name, squeezing your hip. You watched him come undone. His face flushed and his breathing came out in short, choppy pants. 

"Fuck, Y/N!" He exclaims as he clenches his jaw and slips out, making you both slightly shiver. 

He ties the condom and throws it in the trash. You laid there, catching your breath and watching as Patrick came back to lay next to you. His hands gently undid his tie, letting your bruised wrists free. You didn't realize that you were tugging so hard. Patrick throws the tie to the floor and takes your wrists into his warm hands. He places soft kisses on the bruises and looks at you sheepishly. 

"Sorry if I was too rough." 

You shook your head with a small laugh, "I didn't mind. I liked it." 

He scratched the back of his head, "So, um, just wanted to make sure that you know you're mine."

You grinned and laid your head on his chest with a contented sigh. 

"I'm yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't edited thoroughly. I'm very inactive right now since I started school, sorry


	7. Tastes Like You Only Sweeter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick wants to try something new with Christmas treats

You hummed to yourself as you rolled out the cookie dough for the Christmas cookies you were making for you and anyone else who would be willing to eat. With different sweet treats all around you, it smelled amazing. The atmosphere was warm. Outside was dark and the scenery was all white. Inside your apartment was lit up with a blue and green Christmas tree and lights on the wall around the living room. In the background, soft music played from your record player.

You lightly jumped as you felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around your waist. You relaxed as you recognized the familiar sigh of your boyfriend, Patrick. He rested his head on your shoulder, giving you a kiss on the cheek. You smiled, continuing to roll out the dough.

"Hello," you said, not looking at him.

"Hello, darling," he replied. "Can I have some cookie dough?" He asked, not moving away from you. His breath tickled your neck.

"You can't eat raw cookie dough! You'll get sick." You exclaimed.

"You do it anyway."

"Yeah, I know." You grinned and tugged a piece of dough off. You turned your head and fed him the piece.

He took it between his lips as well as your fingers.

"Patrick!" You laughed as he sucked the dough from your fingers.

"What?" He asked, distractedly as he ate the dough and tightened his hold on your waist.

You bit your lip as you cut out the dough pieces into mini Christmas trees and put it on a baking tray.

"I'm trying to make these bomb ass cookies and you're being distracting." You mumbled as he played with your hair.

He chuckled, his chest vibrating against you. "Me? Being distracting? I'm not doing anything."

You rolled your eyes and walked over to the preheated oven with Patrick right behind you. You leaned down and stuck the cookies in. Your ass was right in line with Patrick's crotch. You heard a low growl come from him. You bit back your laugh and stood back up. You gave him a look and walked over to the dinning table that had the decorations for the cookies, like chocolate chips, melted chocolate, frosting, sprinkles, and more. You lifted yourself up and sat down on the table, watching Patrick as he stood in front of you, looking at the sweets next to you. He seemed to be thinking.

"What should we do while we wait for the cookies?" You asked innocently.

His eyes flickered over to you. His eyes roaming your body. You wore black leggings, reindeer socks, and Patrick's oversized Christmas sweater with the sleeves rolled back.

"Can I try the chocolate?" He asked, he pursed his lips.

You think you got an idea of what he's trying to do. You hoped you were right.

"Yeah," you said as you dipped two fingers into the bowl of melted chocolate. "Come try it." You brought your fingers up, and smeared it on your lips.

He smirked. He took a step closer to you. You opened your legs so he could stand between them. He put his hand softly on your cheek and pressed his lips on your chocolatey ones. His tongue darted out and smoothly licked up the sweet mess. You smiled against him and wrapped your arms around his neck. His hands went down to rest on your waist. He tugged on the sweater and pulled away, licking his lips clean as you did the same.

"I want to try something new." He said, his eyes coolly swept across the sweets then met yours.

You bit your lip. "Okay."

He slightly smiled at you and pulled your sweater off, throwing it to the floor. He made a low growling sound as he saw you weren't wearing a bra. He gently pushed you back to lay you down on the table. The cool surface of the wooden table against your warm skin sent goosebumps through your body. He slowly tugged your leggings and panties down and threw them with your sweater. You shivered as you were left vulnerable and exposed to him. This wasn't your first time doing something like this with him, so you trusted him completely.

He grabbed a can of whipped cream and sprayed the fluffy substance on your nipples, making a light sound come from you. He leaned down and licked at it. His tongue swirled across your sensitive nipple, making you squirm under him. He placed a firm hand on your hip and moved to your other breast. With his free hand he messaged you. After licking up all the cream he grabbed a handful of chocolate chips and made a trail from between your breasts to lower stomach. He looks at you as he lowers himself and takes each chip in his mouth, sucking and nibbling at each area of your skin. He slowly continues down the trail he made, driving you crazy with each movement he made. His hot breath on you felt electric. His lips against your body felt like fire. He made his way back up, trailing his tongue on the trail that he made before, making you shiver. He kissed you, his tongue darting in without warning. He tasted sweet. The kiss was deep and heavy. He was obviously being fueled by lust. He pulled away and drizzled chocolate on your neck, making you shiver as the warm, thick liquid dripped everywhere. Patrick's lips were close in following. He lapped it up as if it was his only source of water. His hand squeezed at your waist as he started to grind his erection right over your crotch.

He was still clothed. He wore an oversized gray hoodie with the sleeves rolled back and black boxers.

You bit your lip and moved your hips in time with his. He groaned as he continued sucking at your neck. His touch sent tingles down your spine. You were experiencing things you've never before felt. This felt great. His hand tightened its hold on your hip and pushed you down. His chest rumbled as he spoke a simple "don't" in your ear. He resumed licking the chocolate away. He lowered his head and sucked at the base of your neck. He sucked hard, leaving dark hickeys on the most sensitive parts. You moaned and tightened your hands into a fist as you had nothing to hold on to. He pulled away and admired his work. You were sure those hickeys were to last for days. He dipped his finger in the green frosting and put it in front of your mouth. You smoothly took his finger into your mouth and sucked, swirling your tongue at the tip of his finger, never moving your eyes from his. You tasted the overly sweet frosting as it slid down your throat. He pulled his finger away with a light groan and backed away.

He opened your legs a little more as he got to his knees. A spark of excitement lit up in the pit of your stomach. He reached for the can of whipped cream again and sprayed some on the inside of your legs. He attached his lips to the trail he made from your mid thigh to your pussy. You clenched your jaw, waiting for him to finally reach that spot.

The anticipation was real.

You gasped as his lips made contact. His tongue traced over every part. His hand rested on your thigh, occasionally squeezing as you squirmed slightly. His tongue slid in and you wanted more. He started to swirl his tongue, going deeper. You whimpered and tangled your fingers in his hair. He started to thrust his tongue fast, lapping up your precome. You closed your eyes. The feeling coming between your legs was pure bliss. Your surrounding were warm and the air smelled sweet. You rolled your hips to get more friction.

You started to pant as an overwhelming feeling started to boil in your stomach. You were close to release.

"Fuck. Patrick, I'm close." You whispered, your mouth feeling dry.

He said nothing as he continued to swirl his tongue in ways that drove you over the edge. You bit your lip as you rolled your hips faster.

"P-Patrick!" You yelped as the ecstasy washed over you in full waves. You could feel him taking your juices in. You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding, letting your head fall back on the table.

You looked up at Patrick as he wiped his mouth with a gleam in his eyes.

"My turn." You said with a light voice.

You got off the table with shaky legs and pushed Patrick against it. He wrapped his arms around your waist as you kissed him. He tasted like you, only sweeter. You took off his hoodie, throwing it with your clothing. You ran your hands over his smooth, pale chest. Licking your lips, you tugged his boxers down. You got to your knees, wasting no time in grabbing him by the base and slowly taking him in. He was erect, so you took what you could. He was thick and a little bigger than average. His breathing hitched and he leaned against the table. You swirled your tongue just as he did before. You sucked and hummed, making him moan as his hand tugged on your hair. You looked up at him through your lashes. He looked beautiful. His plump lips were puffy and cherry red. His hair was tousled and his eyes were closed. You choked as you took him all in at once. He moaned loudly as he tried to keep from thrusting in.

He panted, "Shit, no, I need you now."

He pulled himself away and lifted you from the floor. He laid you back down on the table. 

"Be right back." He told you as he ran off to find a condom.

"Yeah, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

He came back and placed himself between your legs again. You watched him rip open the condom package with his teeth and then sliding it on himself with a moan. You bit your lip as you both looked at each other. 

"C'mon, I'm ready."

He leaned over you, his elbows resting next to your sides, his face right in yours. He lined himself up and slowly slid in. He sighed as you whimpered. He gave you a soft kiss and started to rock his hips gently. You moved your hand and dipped it in the bowl of melted chocolate. You smiled as you smeared some on his lips. He smiled back as you took his face in your hands and kissed the chocolate off.

He started to thrust faster with a grunt. You wrapped your arms around his neck and laid your head back on the table. He was slamming into you now. The table rocked beneath you guys from the intense movement. 

"I don't wanna break the fucking table, move to the floor." You gasped out.

He nodded as he picked you up, his hands on your ass and your arms around his neck. He continued his thrusting. You bounced against him as he got on his knees and sat down on the kitchen floor. He laid on his back with you on top, riding him. He held you close to him, your body heat was the only thing keeping you both warm from the cold air and floor. He moaned as you started to leave your marks all over his neck. You found a sensitive spot on the base of his neck that made him go crazy with each hard suck. He moved his hands to your hips to help you move and find a rhythm with his thrusts. He whimpered loudly as you clenched around him and sucked at his sensitive spot. His hold tightened to a bruising state. He panted as he slammed in, each thrust making a sound of skin against skin. He angled his thrusts and he moved around until he found your spot.

"Patrick!" You squealed out unexpectedly as he found it. 

"Fuck," was his only response. 

He slammed himself in, hitting the spot over and over again. You lifted yourself up into a sitting position. You placed your hands on his smooth chest, watching him as he watched you back with round eyes. His chest was rising and falling fast. You rolled your hips to meet his wild thrusts. Your head was swimming, you felt close. Patrick's eyes were half lidded now, though the speed of his thrusts never faltered. 

"God, I love you so much." He spoke, his voice was in a low growl.

"I-I love you too." You said, panting as you dug your nails into his chest, moaning as he kept hitting your spot.

Feeling your nails in his skin, he hissed, tightening his hold again on your hips. He bit his lip, drops of sweat clouded on his forehead. You were sweating too. 

"C-close." Was all you could manage as you leaned back down on him, your cleavage was pressed against his chest. 

His hands roamed from your hips to your ass. He slapped you, making you yelp and bite down on his collar bone. He groaned and squeezed your ass. 

"P-Patrick!" You screamed out again as you released for the second time. 

With your eyes shut, your hand went up and cupped his cheek. Your head was buried in his neck, nibbling at his sensitive spot. His rhythm stuttered as he started to whine. You were breathing heavily and waited for his release. He yelped out your name, his voice cracking at the end. His thrusts were wild, out of tune. He thrusts one more time before completely stopping. He laid there, with you on top. He moved his hips back, slowly sliding out of you, making you wince. You felt sore already and well fucked. 

"That was..." He trailed off with a tired voice.

"Fucking great." You finished for him, your head resting on his chest while your fingers danced over, trailing random patterns on him. His arms were wrapped above your waist since you were still on him. He nodded, resting there on the floor. It was nice, he played with your hair, singing along with the song that played from your record player. 

You have lain there for minutes, when you both heard the kitchen timer ring. 

You gasped, "The cookies are ready!" 

He laughed at your over excitement as you rolled yourself off of him and jumped up. You picked up your (or Patrick's) sweater and slipped it on. It covered you to mid thigh. You quickly slipped on your panties as well. As you opened the oven, the aroma of fresh baked cookies filled the air. You took it all in with a smile. Patrick came up behind you, he was back in his boxers and hoodie that gave him sweater paws.

"Oh man, they smell so good!" You exclaimed as you put on the oven mitts and pulled the tray from the oven.

A trail of light smoke filed out. You set the cookies on a cooling rack. You turned to look at Patrick with a big grin. 

"These cookies are gonna be bomb," you lightly laughed. 

Patrick smiled and took your hand. 

"Let's watch a movie while we wait for the them to cool off." 

"Okay!" 

He led you to the living room where the tree shone bright and the lights around the room did too and he plopped down on the couch. He grabbed the remote and switched the tv to Netflix. You sat down next to him, throwing your arm over his stomach and resting your head on his shoulder. His arm was behind your neck, keeping you close to him. 

"Wanna watch the Nightmare Before Christmas?" He asked, switching through the titles.

"Yeah, sounds good to me."

Later, the clock striked 12 and Patrick kissed the top of your head, "Merry Christmas, Y/N."

"Merry Christmas, Patrick."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! Here's a holiday chapter <3


	8. Where Is Your Boy Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a breakup, Patrick is there to comfort you.

You sat in the cold on Patrick's porch at night. You zipped your jacket up and pulled your knees up to your chest as you shivered slightly. The night was cold and the sky was a dark purple color. You waited for Patrick to come home. You had called him, but he didn't pick up. You really needed someone to talk to and you didn't want to go home because that's where he was. He, being your boyfriend of two years, whom you caught cheating. He has been trying to apologize and claim that it was a misunderstanding, but you knew better.

An hour passed and you numbly sat there, thinking about the past events that occurred. You looked up as headlights lit up the driveway. The car door opened and Patrick stepped out. He was dressed in black jeans, a dark blue shirt, and a leather jacket. He closed the door and rushed over to where you, now, stood.

"Y/N, what are you doing here? And in the cold!" He asked, taking your outstretched hand and helped you up. He watched you with a worried expression.

"I called you, but you didn't pick up. I needed to leave. I caught Jonas cheating on me and he tried to explain himself with lies, an-" you cut yourself off with a sob and you covered your mouth and slightly turned away from Patrick.

"Y/N, I'm so so sorry, my phone died halfway through the dinner!" He instantly closed the gap between you two and took your shaking body into his arms. "I can't believe that bastard would have the audacity do that!" He growled and hugged you tighter. "Here, come inside, you might catch a cold."

He kept one arm around you as he unlocked his front door and let you in first. You walked in and threw yourself on his couch as he turned on the lights.

"You must be cold, I'll go grab some blankets." He walked over to his hallway closet and grabbed a blue blanket. He unfolded it as he walked over to you.

"There you go." He stretched the blanket over you as you laid back on his couch. He tucked you in and rubbed your arm, reassuringly, as he was crouched beside the couch to be face to face with you.

"Do you want something to drink? Here, I'll make some hot chocolate to warm you up." He glanced at you with concern and didn't wait for your reply as he walked off into the kitchen.

You gave him a silent thanks and sighed as you slowly stopped shaking.

Moments passed and Patrick was back with two steaming mugs in his hands. He handed you a blue Cookie Monster mug and he took the black Darth Vader one. You sat up on the couch and took the cup.

You looked at your cup, then at his. "You ass! You know I like Darth Vader more than Cookie Monster." You said with a small smile.

He laughed and took a sip while staring you down. "You get what you get and you don't throw a fit."

You laughed and took a sip of the chocolate, while muttering a small "You're a dork".

He sat down next to you as you took a deep breath and sighed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"I don't know, I'll probably start crying again."

"I won't judge you."

"I know you won't."

"Then talk to me."

You tugged at the hem of the blanket and looked at the ground. "I just don't get why he would cheat on me. We were doing good together. I don't know what I did wrong." You said, your eyes starting to tear up.

"Y/N, don't think that. Don't think that you did something wrong. He made a stupid choice of lying to you like that. You can find someone better than him. It won't be too hard." He snorted as he spoke the last part.

"I know, you're right. I just feel so betrayed. I feel like a lost a good friend." You blinked a tear away and brought the mug back up to your lips.

Patrick watched you, and spoke, "You may have lost a friend, but you still have me."

"That's all that matters to me, honestly." You said, truthfully. "Can I maybe stay over? I'm probably asking for a lot since I'm already here unexpectedly, but I really don't want to go home."

He nodded, quickly. "Yeah, totally. It's really no problem."

"Thanks, Patty."

He gave you a playful glare at the nickname, but didn't say anything.

You both sat on the couch talking about miscellaneous things and laughing. You were starting to feel better about everything. Your ex-boyfriend was the last thing on your mind as Patrick told you stories and made jokes.

Through the joke telling and talking, you and Patrick both ended up lying back on the couch, staring at the ceiling, shoulder to shoulder. He gave a soft sigh as he fumbled with his fingers that rested on his stomach.

"What are you thinking about?" You asked him, glancing at his nervous movement, then up at him.

"It's nothing."

"Tell me."

"Don't worry about it."

"Tell me or I swear t-"

"Okay, okay." He said with a deep breath and he turned his head to look at you. "This probably isn't the time to tell you this, but, Y/N, I'm in love with you." He paused and his eyes worriedly scanned your face. "I have been for a long time, but since you were with Jonas I couldn't say anything because I knew that you really loved him."

You stared at Patrick with shock, clearly etched in your face.

"P-Patrick, I-"

"I-I'm sorry, that was too fast. I've probably just made it awkward, I'm so sorry." He looked away from you.

You brought your hand up and turned his head towards you. "Patrick, let me finish, you idiot."

He looked at you with frightened eyes.

"I love you, too."

It was his turn to be shocked and you leaned in and kissed him. He didn't respond at first as he just stiffly laid there. He relaxed and kissed you back as he wrapped an arm around your waist. You both pulled away after a bit, breathless.

"Y/N, wow." He said as he watched you with a deep gaze of adoration.

You blushed and leaned in for another kiss. His lips were soft and felt just right against yours. You felt so warm and safe with him. So much better than Jonas. Who was he again?

Patrick licked your bottom lip, asking for entrance, which you happily obliged. You explored each other and made the kiss heated. He kicked the blanket off and turned over so he was on top of you. He kissed you with such passion and lust that you could've come undone right then and there. He pulled away, his cheeks heating up as he panted. It was then, you realized his erection was poking your thigh. You glanced down to see a big bulge in his jeans. He looked at you sheepishly, "Sorry, I can't control myself. I've wanted this for so long, I can't hold back."

"Well, don't hold back. We've both waited for too long," You said with a low voice.

You pressed your thigh against his hardness and grounded it. He hissed and leaned back down to trail kisses down your neck. You lightly pushed him off and sat up to take off your shirt. His aquamarine eyes grew darker as his eyes roamed your body. He reached behind you and unhooked your bra. He took your breasts in his hands and messaged them as he went lower and teased your nipples with his mouth. You moaned and arched your back as his teeth lightly grazed and his tongue swirled around you.

"God, you're perfect." He mumbled as he continued to message you.

You shivered and tugged at his shirt, you wanted it off. He understood and pulled away. He took off his shirt and threw it with yours. You let your eyes roam his beautiful pale body. He blushed and stood up from the couch to take off his jeans. You took that as your cue to also get up. You beat his hand to his zipper and you pushed it away. Despite his short height, he was still taller than you. You looked up at him as you unzipped his jeans slowly, then unbuttoned them. You bit your lips as you tugged them down and glanced at his boxers that held back his erection. He looked pretty big. He whimpered at your touch and you squeezed him lightly as you pulled down his boxers. You got to your knees and looked up at him through your lashes. You winked at him and licked a strike across his slit. His cheeks were rosy as you continued to lick stripes down his shaft. You opened your mouth and took him halfway in, slowly. He grunted and tangled his hand in your hair. You sucked and hummed as you started to take him all the way in. You smirked a little as he let out a strangled yelp. You pushed him back against the couch and placed your hands on his thighs. He moaned and jerked his hips. You choked a little and dug your nails in his thigh. You pulled to his pink tip and swirled your tongue. He was a mess as he kept from completely thrusting into your mouth.

"Fuck, Y/N," he sighed out, his eyes closed.

You took him back in, continuing your humming and sucking. You were driving him crazy and his little grunts and moans were proof.

"A-ah," He grips a pillow from behind him and closes his eyes in bliss. You smiled to yourself. You loved having this effect on him. He bucked his hips and lightly growled.   
"Y/N, I'm so close." His voice is shaky and his knuckles are white.   
You dug your nails in his thighs as you continue your pattern of swirling your tongue and sucking. You can feel him shaking as his orgasm is close.

"Fuck! Agh, Y/N!" His voice cracks unexpectedly.

You sit still as you concentrate on trying to swallow his come. He tastes salty, but sweet. He pants as he sits back on the couch, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. You wiped your mouth, standing up in front of him. As you stood there, you unzipped your black jeans and slipped them off. You hooked your thumbs to the waistband of your blue, lacy panties and shook your hips as you slowly peeled them off. Patrick watched you closely as he gulped. A smirk overcame your face as you straddled him from his spot on the couch. He instantly wraps his arms around your waist, looking at you with lust filled eyes. You put your hands on his chest, curling your fingers as you whispered in his ear, "I want you to fuck me, right now."

You heard his sharp intake of breath and his hold on your hips tightened. He picked you up and threw you down on the couch in a more comfortable position. He topped you and put his hand between your legs, into your wetness, feeling you. You moaned at the contact, "Fuck me now."

He growled and pushed your legs apart. You laid there, breathless with anticipation. He pulled his hand away and lined himself up. Looking into your half lidded eyes, he plunged in. You gasped and grit your teeth, clawing at the cushions. He moved his hips slowly, waiting for you to adjust to his big size.

"Go fasterr," you moaned. He complied and thrust in hard. He pulled all the way out and slammed back in. His head was thrown back and his eyes were closed as he slammed into you over and over again.

"P-Patrick!" You threw your arms around him and dug your nails in his back.

Patrick's hands were tight on your hips. His mouth was slightly parted, letting out small whines. Your body was shaking with ecstasy and because Patrick's thrusts were rough. You were pushed up the couch with each jerk of his hips.   
"Fuck, yes," Patrick softly moaned out, his blonde hair sticking to forehead. He shifted his position a little. You tried to bite back your scream, but you were unsuccessful. Patrick grunted and smirked, looking at you now. You scratched down his back, hard enough to cut him. He hissed and you squeaked out a small apology.

"Patrick..." You panted, "I'm falling."

"Wha-" he didn't finish.

You both rolled off the couch, Patrick's thrusts had brought you to the edge, literally. You hit the carpet with Patrick on top of you. You both laid there, panting and giggling. You turn your head to look at him. He cups your cheek and kisses you. The kiss started sweet, but quickly got heated. He moans as you reach down to get him back inside you. He slips in and continues his rough thrusts.

"Ah! Fuck!" You grunted as he found your spot again. He slammed into you again and again. His thrusts became more needy, desperate. He was close and so were you. He moans and grips your hips.

"I'm close," you panted.

He didn't answer as he leaned down and kissed you sloppily. He went down and started nipping and sucking at your neck. You clenched around him, babbling about how good you felt. Your orgasm ripped through your body and you felt your come run down your leg, leaving a sticky mess. You felt Patrick pulsate within you. He rode out his release, his thrusts turned to rough jerks, loosing earlier rhythm. He bites down on the soft part of your neck as he came. Your whimpers were drowned out as he grunted and yelped out your name, filling you with his seed. He licked over where he bit down, and slipped out from you, shivering. He laid down on the carpet next to you. You were both left breathless and satisfied. 

You rolled over and snuggled up to his side. He wrapped an arm around your waist, bringing you close to him. He reached over and grabbed the blue blanket from the couch, throwing it over your bodies. 

"So, this is, like, really fast, but fuck it. Y/N, will you be my girlfriend?" Patrick asked you after being quiet for a little bit.

You looked up at him with a smile. "I will." 

He smiled back and kissed your nose. He laid back and you both stared at the ceiling, a sleepy feeling taking over.

You fell asleep in his arms, feeling happier than ever.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Not thoroughly edited)   
> So, I don't update much because I don't think that my chapters are really any good, but I'll keep updating every once in a while. Also this chapter is dedicated to my friend, Destiny because her boyfriend was a piece of shIT!! feel better, love <3


	9. A Little More Touch Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your needs can't be ignored any longer.

It was Friday and you were hoping to go out with your best friend to the movies, but you couldn't. It just so happened that your other best friend, Pete Wentz, wanted to host his band's rehearsal at your house. He said something about how your garage is spacey and has better acoustics.

_Yeah, ok._

On the bright side, you would be able to see your crush, Patrick Stump. You were friends with the whole band, you guys went to school together and were friends since birth. You were closest with Patrick. There was something about him that made you really really like him.

You got home, taking your shoes immediately off. The boys were in the driveway, waiting for you to open to garage door so they could set up their instruments. You opened the door and sat on the ground, watching them set up then warm up. It was a hot and sticky summer day, the boys were in shorts, except you and Patrick. You were both in skinny jeans. You could see little beads of sweat build up on Patrick's forehead as he was playing his guitar and singing.

Goddamn he looks fucking hot.

"Hey, I'm going to go make myself a sandwich, do you guys want any?" Your growling stomach broke your thoughts away from Patrick.

"Oh, I do! Can you put some mayonnaise, ham, tomatoes and lettuce on mine?" Pete asked eagerly.

You rolled your eyes with a small smile, "of course, Pete."

"Can I just have a simple PB&J?" Andy asked.

"I'll have the same as Pete," Joe pipped up.

"I'll just have the same as Andy, thank you Y/N." Patrick said with a kind smile.

Butterflies danced in your stomach and you smiled back at him, "No problem! 4 sandwiches coming up." You said with playful sarcasm.

You went into your room first. It was hot as shit outside and you were starting to sweat. You switched from your black skinny jeans and grey Blink-182 shirt to some dark blue running shorts and a black tank top.

Walking back into the kitchen you could hear the boys outside. Patrick's voice was gruff as he was singing a song from Green Day. You sighed and got out all the ingredients needed to make the sandwiches. All the while you made them, you hummed along to the songs they played. Patrick honestly has the voice of an angel, bless him.

You finished making the sandwiches along with some extra fresh lemonade. You walked out to the garage with the food on a tray you managed to grab from the pantry. The boys had stopped playing to talk about a song they were practicing. They stopped when you walked in.

"Oh man that looks great, thanks Y/N!" Joe put down his guitar and walked over to grab his plate along with a cup of lemonade.

The other boys put their instruments down to grab their stuff as well. Patrick casually checked you out as he grabbed his food, he blushed as he walked away to go sit down. It was then, you realized that in the outfit your body looked amazing. You smiled to yourself and went to go sit next to Patrick with your food.

You all sat on the floor, eating and talking. You were laughing as they told jokes and talked about their day. You were leaning on Patrick and the last small piece of your sandwich fell on the floor by Patrick's leg when you laughed and jerked your arm by accident.

"Aw, I was going to eat that." You looked down to grab it. That's when you happened to look over and Patrick's crotch. He was hard.

You snatched the sandwich and put it back on the plate, looking away from Patrick while blushing furiously. You coughed and continued on with the conversation. Thankfully, no one noticed what you did. Patrick would occasionally shift and laugh sheepishly as you continued to lean on him. You looked up at him and saw his eyes look away from your breasts.

Oh my god.

Fuck, the more you leaned on him, the more you were exposing yourself. He was hard because of you. With that thought you could feel a spark go off in your stomach, the heat traveling to your, now, wet core. Involuntary, you licked your lips. From the corner of your eye, you could see Patrick was drinking that all in.

You all sat there for a few more moments. You kept inconspicuously glancing down at Patrick's hard on. Honestly, this is not something you see every day so who could blame you for looking?

Your needs could be ignored no longer. You gave them the excuse of having to go do homework and you swiftly walked out of the garage and climbed the stairs to get to the bathroom. Here, you wouldn't be disturbed because there's no chance of someone walking in, unlike if you were in your room.

You closed the door and walked over to the toilet, you sat on the lid. You put your head back as your hand travelled down and slipped into your panties. You rubbed your wet clit, gasping at the sweet contact. Your other hand came up to massage your breast. You pulled your hand away from your wetness to take off your running shorts, that way you could do more. With the shorts on the floor, you went ahead and took off your tank top and bra. Your hand slipped back into your panties and your other hand continued to massage your breasts. You accidentally moaned loudly as you slipped a finger inside of you. You bit your lip as you stuck in another finger and started to scissor yourself.

"Oh fuck, yes." You whispered as your eyes closed and you were engulfed in pleasurable feelings. In your mind you pictured Patrick standing over you, his skilled fingers working you undone.

You were a moaning mess, you never heard the door open. In your ecstasy state you lowly groaned out Patrick's name as your hand moved quickly inside you, your other hand rubbing your breast.

"Y/N?"

Your eyes snapped opened and you quickly recognized the person at the doorway, it was none other than your dream boy. "Oh shit, Patrick." You said in a not so pleasured voice.

"Oh god." You fumbled around to grab your clothes, you grabbed the tank top and covered yourself the best you could. "Patrick, I'm so sorry you had to see this." You were busy being embarrassed and babbling out an apology, you didn't notice that Patrick closed the door and locked it behind him. He walked closer to you, his eyes dark.

His hand caressed your cheek, bringing you out of your worried state. "Don't apologize." He looked at you, his aquamarine eyes burning into yours.

You were in utter shock as Patrick leaned in and kissed you softly. You kissed him back, clutching the tank top that was covering you. The kiss was quick to get heated, he nipped your bottom lip, making you gasp, which gave him a clear path to stick his tongue in. He tasted sweet and so damn addicting. You couldn't get enough.

You both broke away after a bit, out of breath. He took a small step back, reading your facial expression, searching for any hint of unwillingness or discomfort. He didn't find anything.

He looks down at your body, "Also don't cover yourself from me." His gentleness disappeared and he ripped your tank top away and he marveled at your exposed breasts. He pushed you against the bathroom wall, the coldness making your breath hitch. He leaned down and started to lick around your sensitive nipple, this act took you by surprise and you tangled your fingers in Patrick's soft hair. He brought his hand up to massage your other breast. He took your nipple in his mouth, sucking it. His teeth lightly grazed you and you moaned out, loving the way he made you feel.

This is better than your imagination.

He moved to your other breast, taking it in his mouth, swirling his tongue. He had you pressed against the wall, making you squirm against it. His teeth grazed again and it made you crazy. He came back up again, his lips were cherry red. You kissed him again, your hand still running through his hair. He brought his hand down and began to rub your wet clit. You moaned against his lips, your other hand was on his shoulder, your nails digging down as he moved his hand to go faster. You were so close, but you didn't want it to end so fast.

"P-patrick, stop, I'm so close," you moaned out, "I don't want this to end yet."

He smirked and pulled his hand away. You pushed him away and turned him around as you switched spots. You pushed him against the bathroom wall, taking off his shirt and your hand instantly unzipped his jeans. You got on your knees and you pulled his jeans down, your eyes quickly taking in his size through his underwear. You looked up at him, innocently as you palmed him, making him groan.

"I'll make you feel so good, Daddy." You purred.

He looked down at you, his voice was gruff, "make daddy feel good, baby girl."

So Patrick liked being called daddy and you liked being called baby girl, who knew?

You tugged down his underwear, licking your lips. He was thick and a little bit bigger than average. He was also rock hard. You took him in your mouth, moaning at his taste. Your hand came up to massage his balls as you sucked him off. You swirled your tongue and pulled off, licking stripes up his shaft. His head was thrown back and his breathing was labored. You hummed to yourself as you continued. His hips jerked and you took him all in. Your gag reflexes kicked in, but it wasn't major. You choked but continued to, basically, deep throat.

"Fuck, baby girl, you're so good." He growled out, he looked down at you again, his hand pulling your hair back.

You kept eye contact with him as you pulled back to his tip and swirled your tongue across his slit. He shuddered as his head fell back again. You took him back in, swallowing the precome that dripped into your mouth. He moaned and pulled on your hair.

The only things audible were small sucking sounds and Patrick's moans.

"Baby, don't finish me off so quickly," he said in a husky voice as he pulled away and put his hands on your hips, pulling you up and sitting you on the bathroom counter. He stood in between your legs, his lips were on yours in a heated craze.

"You did so good, darling," he said, panting against your lips.

He put his hand down, rubbing at your clit again.

"You're so wet for me," He growled, sticking a finger in your wetness.

You moaned and wrapped your arms around his neck.

"For you, I'm yours." You said with your head back.

Patrick had two fingers in you now, he worked them hard and fast. You were a moaning mess.

"Hey, Patrick, you okay in there? What's taking so long?" You heard Joe's voice outside the door and he knocked.

Your eyes widened as you look at Patrick who was looking back at you with a lazy grin.

"Don't make any noise, otherwise daddy will have to punish you. Be a good girl," he whispered as his hand still worked away between your legs.

You bit your lip, trying to bite back your moans.

"Yeah, Joe, I'm fine. I'll be out in a little bit." Patrick spoke back, his voice was clear, giving away nothing of what was going on.

"Okay, well, we'll start practicing on the instrumental part."

"Okay, you do that." Patrick replied.

It was then when Patrick hit your sweet spot, you whimpered out and clenched around his fingers.

"Woah, wait, what was that?" Joe's voice came back.

"Oh, it was nothing. Just go ahead and start practicing without me." Patrick said while giving you a look.

"Um, okay." Joe's footsteps faded away when he went back to the garage.

"You were a bad girl, now Daddy has to punish you." Patrick said with dominance radiating in his voice.

Damn, you've never seen Patrick like this. God is good.

He kept his fingers in you, curling them to scrape against your sweet spot. You yelped out, "Oh fuck, Daddy!"

He growled as he continued to do that, "What did I say about not making a sound?"

"I'm sorry!" You whined and bucked your hips, "you make me feel so good."

He pulled his hand out, making you whimper at the loss. He lined his dick up at your entrance, teasing you.

"Beg for it, baby," his voice was gruff.

"Oh daddy, fuck me! Make me yours." You groaned out, impatiently.

"More." He growled as he stuck his tip in, but quickly pulling it back out.

This fucker.

"Daddy, please, fuck me right now, I want you to be inside me. I need you." You whined out. Damn you sounded stupid, but you're caught up in the heat of the moment.

"Will you be a good girl for daddy and listen to what he tells you to do?" He watched you with a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Yes! I'll be a good girl for you."

He plunges right in, making you scream as your walls stretch to fit him. The pain subsides as he waits for you to adjust. He pulls out, then slams back in. He's panting and you're both in pure ecstasy. He's pounding into you so hard, you're sure you'll be sore tomorrow.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck!" You pant out as you wrap your legs around his waist.

He buries his head in your neck, kissing and nipping at you softly. He's breathing hard as he keeps his rough pace. You close your eyes, taking in all the feelings. His lips on your neck are like fire, his hand on your hip are keeping you in place, his other hand is massaging your breasts, his touch sends pleasurable sparks throughout your body.

You both rock your hips together in a fast rhythm. Goddamn, he makes you feel so full and good.

You're a moaning mess as he continues to pound into you. Your nails are running down his back, possibly leaving marks. He sucks at the sensitive part of your neck, making you shudder. He nips at the skin, driving you crazy over and over again.

"Um, okay, seriously did you like fall in the toilet? Patrick, dude, what's taking you so long?" This time Pete's voice is heard through the door.

Patrick groans in annoyance at being disturb. He whispers in your ear, "make a noise." He rasps.

You looked at him, through bliss, you shot him a reluctant look.

He lowly growled in your ear as he heard your moans grow quieter.

"I said make a sound." He shifts his hips and he finds your sweet spot again. You cry out as he slams into it over and over.

"Ah, fuck, Patrick!" You yell as you moan loudly and dig your nails in his back, making him hiss.

"Oh what the fuck, is that Y/N?" Pete sounded completely shocked and surprised. "Man, you guys are wild and gross, bye." His footsteps fade away.

Patrick sighs and continues to thrust into you.

"Good girl," he says as he nips at your sensitive spot again.

You clench around him as you can feel that you're close.

"Daddy, I'm close," you whimpered.

Patrick placed little kisses on your cheek, "you've been good, cum for me, darling."

His rough pace faltered as you shuddered and clenched around him. He was still hitting your spot. You cried out his name, coming undone right on his dick. His face is back in your neck, he shudders and bites down on your sensitive spot as he comes, groaning out loudly. You can feel his pulsating dick in you and you moaned as you felt his warm seed fill you up, his teeth breaking some skin on your neck.

"Ah, fuck.." You whisper out as your head falls back, Patrick's tongue quickly licking over the place he hurt.

You're both a panting and sweaty mess as he pulls out, a mix of both your seeds drips out with it.

Patrick caresses your cheek again and kisses you softly. He pulls away and keeps his forehead against yours.

"Baby are you okay? Did I go too hard?" His fingers ghost over the spot on your neck that was red and puffy.

His eyes linger on yours.

"I'm fine, Patrick. Damn, you made you feel so good." You said contentedly.

He smiled and pecked your lips again.

"We should get out there. I can't believe you made me yell out like that." You laughed, your cheeks heating up.

He lightly laughed and stepped back. He cleaned you up and slipped on his underwear and jeans. You grabbed his faded blue Rancid shirt and slipped it on. You smiled up innocently at him as you slipped on your panties.

"Looks good on you, darling." He smirks. "Though, you look better when you're not wearing anything."

"Oh my god," you playfully smack his arm as you bend down to reach for your shorts. "Ow, fuck, I'm sore."

You yelp as you feel Patrick wrap his arms around you and pick you up bridal style.

"You're sore, I'll carry you. Also, don't put those on. We're not going out there just yet."

"Patrick!" You giggle as he opens the door and walks down the hallway to your room. He's only wearing jeans and you're only wearing his shirt. He opens then kicks the door closed and places you down on the bed. He lies down next to you and wraps an arm around your waist, pulling you close to him. He grabs a blanket with his free hand and puts it over you two.

"Y/N.." He trails off as he nervously looks at you.

"Yes, Patrick?" Your chest is against his as you're both lying on your sides.

He plays with your hair, and he slowly looks at you. "Do you want to be my girlfriend? I want to take you on proper dates, hold your hand, kiss you, make love to you, and, uh-" you cut him off with a deep kiss.

"Yes Patrick, I'll be your girlfriend." You smiled and your heart warmed.

His cheeks quickly heated, "I said too much."

  
"Yes you did, you dork." You kissed him and he relaxed, his hand still in your hair.

You pull away and yawned. "Don't mind me, just gonna take a nap." You snuggle against him and close your eyes.

"Okay." His voice is soft.

You almost fall asleep to the peaceful sound of Patrick's rhythmic breathing and the feeling of him playing with your hair, but you're brought out of that as you hear whoops coming from outside the door.

"Dude, I told you they finally did that thing that rabbits do." Pete yelled out to the other boys.

"Wow, they fucked? Hey, congrats buddy, one of you guys finally made a move!" Joe laughed out loud.

"Okay well, kinda ew, but finally. let's give them their privacy now." Andy called out and the sound of footsteps faded away.

Patrick sighed and just rolled his eyes. You couldn't help but smile. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I'm finally out of school, bless. Hopefully I'll be able to update more. I have lots of new ideas for some upcoming chapters, but feel free to comment some things that maybe you guys want in the story!  
> (I hope ur daddy kink is satisfied, Destiny)


	10. Down In The Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camping isn't your favorite, but this time you'll make an exception.

You planned on spending your Friday night at home, doing nothing, just like every other weekend. Though, all of that changed when four idiots showed up at your front porch, asking you if you wanted to go camping.

"Joe had the van fixed, we can go anywhere now!" Pete had grinned and urged you to say yes while the other three stood behind him with hopeful looks.

Now, you're sitting in the back of the van, right in the middle of Patrick and Andy. It took you ten minutes to pack and tell your parents where you were going. They liked the boys so they always let you go out with them. You were going to spend your whole weekend at some camping ground. You didn't mind that much because these four dudes were your best friends and you're never bored with them. 

Pete sat up front with Joe who was driving. 

"Hey this song is my favorite!" Pete turned up the volume and started singing loudly and terribly. For each song that played, he said the same thing.

"Pete, every song is your favorite," Patrick rolled his eyes as Pete just flips him off. 

You smiled and laid down, your head in Patrick's lap, your legs over Andy's.

Patrick smiled down at you and played with your hair. You couldn't help but stare at him. He's beautiful and you liked him so much it hurt. You would die before he ever found out. He's your best friend and you didn't want to ruin anything.

You actually ended up falling asleep, despite Pete's loud singing, Joe's occasional swerving, Andy's drumming on your legs, and Patrick's occasional twitches.

Patrick lightly poked your arm, "hey sleepyhead, we're here," he whispered, amusement clear in his voice.

You opened your eyes slowly, Patrick's face quickly becoming clear in your vision. You sat up and stretched. Andy was already out of the van, Pete and Joe were getting all the bags out from the back. Patrick watched you as you tied your hair up and yawned.

"Okay, I'm up," you said, blinking your sleepy eyes and lazily smiling up at Patrick.

He smiled back and opened the door, climbing out of the van with you right behind him. Pete handed you your bag and you slung it over your shoulder. You all packed light, so you wouldn't have the burden of carrying a heavy bag. You walked around the clearing, looking for a great place to set up camp. You squealed excitedly and ran over to a spot with trees providing shade and a small creek with flowing water passing by. Conveniently, there was an outdoor, portable fire pit to the side that was surrounded by big stones that you guessed were the seats. The place looked like something out of a cliche movie. 

The boys only brought three tents. Joe, refused to share a tent so he had one to himself. Pete offered to share a tent with you, giving you a flirty wink that was followed by a laugh. He was shoved by a glowering Patrick. You laughed and mockingly thanked him for being so generous. You decided on sharing a tent with Patrick who was more than happy to share with you. Pete rolled his eyes at Patrick and bunked with Andy.

It was interesting to watch the boys struggle in setting up their tents. You were seated on a rock, watching the boys with an amused look. Pete was hit in the face with a bar, Joe got trapped under the tent cloth, Patrick sat quietly reading the instructions, and Andy, well, he pushed Pete aside and had their tent up in a few minutes.

You smiled and sat next to Patrick, tugging the instruction manual away from his hands and setting it down next to you. 

"I know how to set it up, I'll tell you what to do."

You pulled the bars out along with the cloth and got to work. You directed Patrick on what to do, he did all the heavy stuff for you. It took around ten minutes to get your cozy looking tent up and ready. Pete was setting up the inside of his and Andy's tent, while Andy was helping Joe get his up. 

"Let's go get some blankets from the van," You dusted your legs off and walked over to the van, with Patrick right behind you.

Your tent was finished and looked very comfortable. You had managed to grab the best blankets and pillows first. 

"Let's go explore!" You were like a little child as you grabbed Patrick's arm and pulled him into the trees, deeper into the forest.

The rest of the boys followed behind you both. Pete tripped over a tree root and he fell with a grunt. Andy caught him before he hit the floor.

"Guess you could say, I fell for you," Pete smirked and looked up at Andy who scoffed and dropped him.

"Awh, lovers quarrel," Joe said with a teasing smile.

"He'll come around eventually," Pete faked wiping a tear away as he got back up and continued walking next to Andy who was rolling his eyes.

"Pete, you're fucking ridiculous," You laughed as you pushed away a tree branch.

Patrick took your hand in his, blushing as he quickly looked away from you. You grinned as you squeezed his hand and continued to lead the group. After walking for a little while longer you all stopped in front of a mesmerizing lake. The water was a dark greenish blue. The sign read Bullfrog Lake. 

"Well, now I want to swim," You looked at the water, the small waves were seemingly calling out to you.

"Our clothes are back at camp," Joe pointed out.

"We can always go back," Patrick shrugged.

And that's how you found yourself in a cute, red two piece bikini standing by the lake with four boys in swimming trunks. Well, one boy kept his shirt on. The other boys started to enter the water and you tugged on Patrick's shirt, pulling him back. You took the hair tie out and shook your hair out of the ponytail hold, before talking to him. 

"Hey, why did you keep your shirt on?" You asked a nervous looking Patrick who avoided eye contact and at times glanced at your body. It made you internally amused.

"I just don't feel very comfortable with my shirt off," he mumbled.

"Why not? You have a great body," You trailed off as your hand softly ghosted from his chest down to his lower stomach.

He shivered while biting his lip, "I don't know."

"It's fine, trust me."

Your heart pounded away as your fingers tugged on the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head, then throwing it into the sand. Your eyes took in his figure. His skin looked beautifully pale and soft. He wasn't toned or built, but his body was a masterpiece. You blushed as you stared for too long and you took his hand in yours, pulling him towards the water.

"You look great, Patrick."

The boys obviously saw what happened on the shore, but didn't bring it up. Instead, they wolf whistled at Patrick and friendly slapped him on the back, making him meekly chuckle. 

Patrick later loosened up and enjoyed himself. You all splashed each other and tried racing to see who the fastest swimmer. Andy, obviously, won. 

It was brought up by Joe that it would be fun to play shoulder wars/chicken fight.

Pete quickly pulled you to his side, "Y/N's on my side!" He exclaimed as you squealed in surprised.

"Do I have a say in the matter?" You looked at Pete with a teasing smile.

"No." He replied.

Andy decided to watch and be the judge of the game.

You got on Pete's shoulders, Joe got on Patrick's. Pete's arms were around your legs, keeping you in place. Patrick looked at you two. You couldn't help but think that he looked jealous. The look disappeared and was replaced with a smile as he looked up at you.

"Okay, one, two, three, go!" Andy yelled and started the game.

Pete kicked forward and swum closer to Patrick, who did the same. Your and Joe's arms were out, ready to attack. He grabbed your arms and tried to push you backwards. You grabbed his wrists and pulled him forward. He grunted as you both were struggling to push one another over. You pulled Joe forward one last time and he yelped as he fell over to the side, bringing Patrick down as well.

"Fuck yeah!" Pete whooped as he bounced you up and down on his shoulders.

You were laughing and pumping your fists in the air. Patrick and Joe resurfaced.

"Yeah, whatever, you got lucky, Y/N," Joe rolled his eyes.

You smirked, "Awh, c'mon, don't be a sore loser, Trohman." 

He looked up at you and scoffed which made you smile. 

"I'm not being a sore loser." He paused, "rematch?" 

You laughed and shrugged, "Okay, I'll give you another chance to prove yourself."

Joe got back on Patrick's shoulders and everyone was back in starting position.

"Whenever you're ready, Andy," Patrick called out, "We can do this Joe, c'mon."

"Okay! One, two, three, tree!" Andy yelled out.

Pete kicked forward but then stopped as he processed the words. 

"Wait, what?" He was confused.

"You're disqualified!" Andy laughed out.

"Dammit, Andy, what the fuck."

You all laughed at Pete. You slapped him on the shoulder playfully, "Let's get back in our spot before we're disqualified for real!"

Pete swum back and stared down a chuckling Andy.

"Okay, for real! One, two three, go!" He yelled out again.

Patrick was the first to swim over. Joe came at a fast rate and pushed you. You cried out in surprise, but didn't fall over. You grabbed his upper arm and pushed him to the side. He grabbed your wrists and pushed you down with him, but with a greater force. You slipped off Pete's shoulders and landed in the water. Pete was next to you as you both resurfaced. 

"Fuck." Was all you had to say.

"Hah!" Joe mimicked your earlier actions by pumping his fists in the air. "We redeemed ourselves!" 

Patrick was grinning and high fiving Joe, "Not bad, Joe!"

Andy swum over to you guys, giving Pete a pat on the back, "Nice try."

"Hey, at least we won the first round," Pete said.

The rest of the day was spent at the lake, playing and swimming around. Pete kept making stupid puns so you tackled him and you both wrestled underwater. Patrick pulled you back up by wrapping his arms around your waist. You blushed, even in the cool water you could feel the heat of having Patrick's bare skin against your own. He probably felt it too by the way he let you go and awkwardly coughed. Joe suggested to go back to camp after the sun started to set. You all stayed in the water for a little more, watching the horizon. The sun cast a calming yellow orange glow on the scenery. It was peaceful and beautiful. It was even better when Patrick held your hand underwater.

It was much darker than before when you reached camp. Currently, you all were getting in the tents, wrapped in towels. Patrick waited outside while you changed. You slipped on some black yoga pants and a grey hoodie that was a bit over sized, but super comfortable. You stepped outside and let Patrick in. He smiled when he first saw you and checked out your outfit.

"Looks cozy," He said as he stepped into the tent and zipped it up.

You sat down by the fire pit next to Andy who had already changed to some basketball shorts and a shirt. You asked him if he wanted to help you get the fire going for tonight. He agreed and you both stood up to go find some kindling. Andy found a bucket labeled "for water and fire", it was filled with sticks to host the fire. 

"So, I'm guessing we will this bucket with water to put out the fire when we're done?" You asked as Andy carried it over to the pit and placed it down.

"Yup! Doesn't seem too hard," He said as he lifted some sticks from the bucket and arranged them in a stack.

"Hey guys," Joe said as he walked out of his tent and sat down by the pit on a rock. He wore jeans and a long sleeved shirt.

"Hey Joe," You and Andy both said in unison.

"I'll go get the matches from my backpack!" You said as you turned and headed back to your tent.

You passed by Pete and Andy's tent to see Patrick talking to Pete. They had both already changed from their wet clothing to dry ones. Pete wore black jeans and his usual black and red jacket, Patrick wore grey jeans and his favorite dark blue hoodie. Pete looked amused and Patrick looked annoyed mixed with embarrassed. You walked up to them.

"Hey, what's going on?" You asked, looking to Pete then Patrick.

Patrick looked down with a small blush, "Nothing, we were just about to head out."

Pete passed you with a smirk and a wink. Instantly, you knew he knew something you didn't.

"Are you sure everything's alright?" You asked Patrick who cleared his throat and finally looked at you.

"Yeah, everything's good," he said with a reassuring smile.

You decided not to push it. With a shrug, you turned around to go to your tent to grab the matches. You walked out to where everyone was seated on a stone by the fire pit. You stood by the pit and lit the match, dropping it in then quickly backing away. It just now occurred to you that there were only four stones, and all of them were taken.

"Oh wow, cool thanks," You said as you looked around to the sheepishly looking boys, "leave me to sit on this dirty ass floor."

Patrick was the first to speak up, "You can share with me," he blushed and mumbled the last part.

You smiled wide and ignored the suggestive look that Pete shot you. You walked over to Patrick and he slid over, giving you some space to sit down. The stone wasn't that big so you and Patrick were sitting very close to each other. It's normal to be this close to Patrick, you guys are best friends and are always sharing things. But, this time was different, more tension.

Pete clapped, "okay well let's get to roasting this stuff. I'm starving!"

"When are you not starving," Joe snorted.

"Stop roasting me, roast these," He lifted a big bag of marshmallows from his backpack.

 Andy took them and started to open the bag. Pete took out a box of graham crackers along with some bars of Hershey's chocolate. He then pulled out five metal skewers that had wooden handles.

"Okay, hold on. How the fuck did that fit in your backpack?" You asked as he passed the skewers around.

He shrugged and continued to pass the things around. You stuck a marshmallow on the skewer and placed it over the fire. Patrick did the same. He made you laugh as he playfully hit his marshmallow with yours. Joe's marshmallow caught fire and he frantically blew on it. Pete snickered and then his marshmallow slipped off his skewer and fell into the unforgiving flames.

"Damn, that's unfortunate," Patrick said teasingly.

Andy pulled his marshmallow from the fire, his was perfect.

You wolf whistled at a beaming Andy who started making his s'more. You pulled yours from the fire and started making your own s'more. The marshmallow was a little bit burnt on the edges, but it's still good.

You had four s'mores by the time you sat back and yawned, "Man, I'm done for the night."

Patrick was finished eating too and was wiping away some crumbs from his jeans when you laid your head on his shoulder. He turned his head to look at you, a small smile tugging at his lips.

You all sat by the crackling fire, watching the flames lick away at the wood, a feeling of peace covering you all like a blanket. You must've dozed off because the next thing you know, Patrick is carrying you bridal style back to the tent. It was dark, the waxing gibbous moon lit up the forest, the silhouettes of the trees gave the scenery a dramatic look. The smell of smoke was strong, you guessed someone put the fire out. Pete and Andy's tent was across from yours, behind Patrick you could see that Pete turned on a lantern that gave the campsite a bit more light. Joe was no where in sight, you guessed he was already in his tent.

"Hey, you're awake," Patrick said softly, his voice had a tint of amusement.

"Yeah, I'm awake," you said, rubbing your eyes with your hoodie sleeves.

"You're cute when you're sleeping," he said in almost a whisper.

"I'm always cute."

"Confident much?"

"Always."

He chuckled as he set you down at the entrance of the tent. You spoke up as he unzipped it.

"If I didn't know you any better, Stump, I would say that was a flirtation." You referred back to the fact that he called you cute.

He turned back to face you after opening the tent, "Maybe it was, Y/L/N."

He showed no sign of nervousness as he said those words. He smiled at you as he walked in and laid down, taking off his hoodie and quickly getting comfy on his side of the tent. He was left in a plain black shirt. You sat down on your side of the tent, covering your legs with a blanket. No one thought to bring a sleeping bag, so that was substituted by a shit ton of blankets. Because who brings sleeping bags on a camping trip?

You sighed and took off your hoodie, leaving you in a lavender tank top. You were oblivious to Patrick who was checking you out. 

"Goodnight, 'Tricky," you said as you laid your head down on your pillow, your back to him.

"Goodnight, Y/N," he said back with a soft sigh.

The tent was lightly lit by Pete and Andy's bright ass lantern and the moon. It was quiet and you were almost about to fall asleep until you heard shuffling behind you.

"It's kinda cold in here, is it okay if we.. cuddle?" Patrick trailed off at the end and you could hear the embarrassment in his voice.

You turned your head to look at him the best you could. You lightly laughed. He was right, it was kinda cold. Or maybe you were just trying to convince yourself that Patrick's warmth was necessary and not just a desire.

"Get over here, Patrick."

He was by you in a second. Your back was pressed against his chest as he spooned you. His arm was around your waist as he relaxed behind you. He took your hand in his, making you blush. Suddenly, you were more awake than ever.

It was quiet and the tension in the air was thick. You laid there, Patrick's warm breath lightly tickled the back of your neck. You were under the blankets, being spooned by your best friend. Nothing weird going on here. It was very comfortable, Patrick's warmth was better than any blanket you've ever slept with. You knew he wasn't asleep.

This is your golden opportunity.

Your heart was beating rapidly as you casually shifted your hips. His hold on your hand tightened as you shifted once more. A spark went off in your belly as you felt something grow hard against your ass. Once more, you shifted your hips, this time you pressed into him and slowly moved.

He softly whimpered, "what are you doing?"

"You know what I'm doing," you whispered, your voice was slightly shaky.

He lowly growled. You turned around and pressed your lips to his, catching him by surprise. He kissed you back, his hand resting on your hip. He licked your bottom lip, asking for entrance. He entered and  _damn_ , was he a good kisser. He tasted sweet, obviously because of the s'mores. The kiss turned heated and suddenly you were making out with your best friend.

Your hand was tangled in his hair as you both pulled away to catch your breath. His eyes were lust blown as he looked at you, his lips were red and slightly puffy. 

"Do you want to do this?" He asked, out of breath.

"Fuck yeah."

He bit his lip and he quickly got on top of you. He kissed you with passion and need. You rolled your hips against his, earning a low moan from him. He pulled away from the kiss to pull off your tank top. He whispered a small "fuck" as he saw that you weren't wearing a bra under your tank top. He leaned down and teased your nipple with his mouth. His tongue was hot against your chest, goosebumps appeared on your skin. His hand massaged your other breast. You shivered as his teeth lightly grazed and his other hand pinched you. You arched your back with a whimper. He pulled his face away and went to your other breast, doing the same thing he did last time. He drove you crazy. You were aching for more of his touch. 

He lightly sucked while his hand let go of your breast and trailed down your bare stomach to the waistband of your yoga pants. He slipped his hand in as he looked up to watch your facial expression as his calloused fingers rubbed at your clit. You bit your lip as your head fell back on the pillow. 

"You're so wet," he whispered, his hand moving with more speed.

"Ah," you moaned loudly, "you have me feeling some type of way, Stump."

He took his hand away and licked his fingers clean. You whimpered at the loss of contact. His fingers barely tugged at the waistband of your pants. 

"Stop being such a tease," You groaned out.

He softly made a shushing sound as he slowly pulled off your pants. It was agonizing. His eyes swept over your body, you were left in just your light blue panties. You squirmed under his gaze. When he least expected it, you flipped him over and took position as top by sitting right over his hard on and straddling him. He watched you with dilated aquamarine eyes. You were frustrated, he still had his clothes on. You tugged at his shirt, taking it off. In the dark you could tell his cheeks were a rosy color. You ran your fingers over his smooth, pale chest. He's so beautiful. He shivers under your touch, a soft moan is heard from him. Your hands go down and unzip his jeans, he helps you pull them down. You throw the jeans in the pile of clothes that has built up.

You looked down and through his boxers you could tell he was big. You leaned down and kissed him, both hands were on his chest. His hands rested on your hips as he slipped his tongue in your mouth. Honestly, everything about this felt right. His lips felt perfect against yours, his touch was like a spark that made you burn, his general presence filled you with a sense of tranquility and made you feel safe. You squeaked as he flipped you both over again. He ripped your panties down, obviously done with all the foreplay. He spread your legs apart and brought his face down to level with your sex. You gasped as he licked your bundle of nerves and then attached his mouth to it. Your hand tangled in his hair, clenching a bit when he worked his tongue harder. You moaned as you involuntarily rolled your hips, trying to get more. His hand gripped your hip and pushed you down with a low growl that made the feelings he was giving you go on maximum.

He looked up at you from between your legs. His eyes were dark and were focused on watching your every expression as he moved his tongue in such damning ways. You tried to keep your moans silent, this tent wasn't very soundproof. He continued to eat you out, lightly moaning. The pleasure started to overflow and you could tell that you were close. You were softly panting as you thought about the whole situation. Your best friend was eating you out in a goddamn tent, out in the middle of a fucking forest. Hot. He swirled his tongue and that was just about it for you.

"P-patrick, I'm gonna-"

He cut you off swirling his tongue again. You pulled your hand away from his hair, leaving it sexily disheveled. Your body shook as you released, your hands clutching the blankets around you.

"Ah, oh fuck, Patrick!" you bit your lip, hard, to keep from yelling out.

Your eyes were closed and you could feel beads of sweat build up on your forehead, despite the chilly environment. Patrick lifted himself up and wiped his mouth clean with the back of his hand. Your eyes opened and he was smiling at you, his cheeks flushed. You sat up, slightly, to grab his wrist and pull him back over you again.

"We're not done," you said as you moved your leg up, making your thigh grind against his hard dick.

He bit his lip, a throaty moan was heard from him. You wrapped your arms around his neck, bringing him down for a kiss. It was sloppy and filled with need, one hand roamed your body while the other held him up. He pulled away to take off his boxers. Your eyes drank in his entire body. Everything about him was perfect.. and you had no complaints about his dick size. He got back over you, his eyes slightly wide.

"I'm on the pill, just go for it," you breathed out. 

He leaned down to kiss you, this time much slower and passionate. Not breaking the kiss, he lined himself up and slid in you. He hushed your whimpers with his lips pressed against yours.

"Move," you whispered against his mouth after he had waited for you to adjust.

He pulled out and thrusted back in, making you gasp against his soft lips. He pulled away and buried his head in your neck, leaving hickeys at every spot he kissed and nipped. His hesitance disappeared as well as his nervousness, only to be replaced with confidence and dominance. He sped up, thrusting into you hard and fast. Your body felt like a rag doll, yet you've never felt so good and your moans could prove it. The pleasure was so intense that you didn't know what to do with yourself. You brought your hands up and put them on his shoulders. Without thinking about it, your nails scratched across his shoulder blades. He hissed, his grip on your hip tightened.

"Holy smokes, baby, you feel so good," he growled out in your ear.

Your mouth was open as your head was laid back. The only sounds audible were soft sighs, pants, moans, skin slapping skin, and whimpers. Patrick shifted his hips, looking for your sweet spot. You weren't able to muffle your cry as he found it. He grunted and hit it with each rough thrust. 

"Ah, fuck, Patrick," you moaned out, your hand falling to your side. 

Patrick lets go of your hip and uses his other hand to hold himself up. You feel him put his hand over yours, clasping it. You tighten your hold on his hand as you feel the pleasure start to overwhelm you. Patrick's soft little pants were loud in your ear and his breath was hot on your neck. Your walls tightened around him, making him whimper. His hard, rhythmic thrusts only seemed to speed up as he was starting to get close. You start to slightly shake underneath Patrick.

"God, baby, I'm so close," you whispered, your voice was hoarse.

"Me too, babe. Cum for me," he said as he nipped your ear.

Your eyes closed as you released, squeezing his hand. You felt his thrusts loose rhythm as you came all over his dick, yelping out his name.

"Oh, damn, Y/N," he groaned out as he came inside you, making you shiver and moan as he filled you.

He stayed inside you for a moment, catching his breath. He pulled out, making you both shiver again. He laid down next to you, pulling your shaking body close to him by wrapping an arm around your waist. You were on your back and he was lying on his side. You've never felt so satisfied in your life. He stroked your hair as he looked at you, bringing his face closer to yours for a kiss. It was electric. His lips felt just right against yours. You pulled away after a moment, softly sighing.

"Was that okay? Was it too quick?" He starts to look at you, worriedly.

"Hey, we've had years of built up sexual tension. This was not too quick," you looked back at him with a reassuring smile. 

He smiled back.

"Y/N."

"Yeah?"

"Will you go out with me? Will you be my girlfriend?" Patrick asks shyly.

You smiled as you turned your head and kissed him, "I thought you'd never ask."

You both laid there in a comfortable silence. Your teeth lightly chattered as you could feel your sweat start to turn cold. Patrick noticed and he sat up, reaching over for the clothes that were left abandoned in a pile. You reach over and take his shirt from him, slipping it on with a flirty smile. You smirked at him as you stoop up to slip on your panties, making sure that he had a nice view of your ass.

He bit his lip with a groan, "you're making me want to take you for another round." 

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, big boy."

Still sitting, he slapped your ass with a low growl, making you chuckle. He slipped on his boxers and hoodie as you put on your yoga pants. As he sits back down, he pulls you with him. Again, you both found yourself in the spooning position. This time there wasn't any tension.

Under the blankets you were pressed up against Patrick who had his arm around you, possessively. With your hand in his, you softly sighed.

"Goodnight, 'trick."

"Goodnight, baby."

It was quiet until you spoke up, "I love you."

He squeezed your hand as he wasted no time to reply, "I love you too."


	11. A Little Less Sixteen Candles A Little More Touch Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the world of A Little Less Sixteen Candles.. you and the boys are vampire hunters and your job is to bring a newly bitten Patrick home.

Everything went wrong. The battle to keep the vampires from taking over a town failed. The vampire alpha, William, had brought in his entire nest and attacked you and your group of hunters. Pete was taken to jail and Patrick disappeared. You could only guess he was bitten and taken away. You were determined to bring him back home. He is your best friend, you can't just leave him like that. 

Pete sat sulking in the corner of the safe house. You had bailed him out of jail just a day ago and he has been bitter ever since. Everyone has been feeling down and stressed about the fight. Pete just seemed extra sensitive. 

"Okay!" You said, standing up from your place on the couch, catching everyone's eyes. "We can't just sit here and feel sorry for ourselves when one of our own is out there suffering!"

Andy and Joe slowly nodded in agreement, they were sitting on the couch in front of you. Pete just stayed quiet and watched you talk.

"We can go tomorrow in the morning. The sun will be up, the vampires won't be able to put up much of a fight in the light. I'm sure we can just go back to the town, kill off some vampires who get in the way and find Patrick. Pete will have to cover up and be careful." Your voice was assuring and determined. "This is what we've trained for, we can do this. We've won many fights, we can't let loses like this bring us down."

Joe fiddled with his fingers as he processed what you said.

Andy nodded as he stood up, "C'mon guys, we have to go prepare for tomorrow."

You looked over at Pete, your voice softening, "What do you say, Pete?"

He kept his face cool, "I'm in."

\--

It was ten in the morning when you all arrived at the quiet town in a black, chevy impala. Pete wore jeans, a hoodie, gloves, and sunglasses. His light skin was completely covered. You all wore belts that came with necessary utilities. Everyone's belt held a flashlight, walkie talkie, silver knife, wooden stake, bits of garlic, a silver crucifix charm, holy water, and a gun complete with silver bullets. Turns out, silver doesn't just hurt werewolves. 

The town looked deserted, but you knew better. You stepped out of the car, looking around. 

"We should split up. There's not a lot of danger here, all the vampires are asleep around this time." You said, keeping your eye on a broken down, abandoned warehouse. 

The boys nodded and everyone went in different directions. 

"Don't forget to use the walkie talkie if you're in trouble," Joe looked back and called out that reminder to everyone. 

First, you entered a small, one story house. It was painted blue with white borders, it looked cozy. The door creaked open, making you mentally curse. You heard soft, running footsteps in the next room. Your reflexes were sharp and fast. A man with green, glowing eyes jumped at you, fangs bared. Your stake was out in an instant, you grabbed the man by the neck and threw him down, slashing his throat open, then stabbing him in the heart. His eyes lost the glow and his fangs shifted to normal human canine teeth as he went limp. 

You checked the rest of the house, killing off two more vampires, easily. You left the house with a sigh and walked over to the warehouse. This place was much bigger than that house and it was obvious this place would be infested.

You were very alert as you pushed the door open. Your hand was tight around your stake and you were high on adrenaline. It wasn't that dark in the warehouse. Light shone through the windows, only the corners and sides of the place were in the shadows. You heard a hiss and you felt something run behind you. You spun around and caught a vampire. It was another unknown man. He pushed you and bared his teeth as he lunged. You dodged and stuck your foot out to trip him. He faceplanted and you took that as an opportunity to drive the stake down in his back, all the way to hit his heart. It was a cheap move to trip him, but it was the most easiest. 

You walked to the center of the decomposing building, looking around. It was mostly empty except for a few boxes and crates here and there. A growl rung out and you were quickly surrounded by five hungry looking vamps. Two females and three males, this could be tricky. You twirled your stake in your hand, watching all the creatures before you with carefulness. 

"C'mon, what are you waiting for? Come and get me, you Twilight freaks," you taunted.

Before they could all lunge, you threw your hand in your pocket and sprayed holy water at them. Each one was splashed and their skin burned. You took that chance to hurl yourself at the closest vamp and take him out. His limp form crumpled to the floor and stayed still. The rest of them were brought out of their daze and started getting closer to you. One came up behind you and pushed you down. She got on top of you and snarled right in your face. You grabbed her by her hair and smashed her face in the concrete floor next to you. You spun the stake to face downwards and drove it through her heart. A man picked you up from the floor and threw you across the room before you could retrieve your stake. Your head spun, you had hit it on a crate. You shook it off and picked up your knife, running at the vamps full speed. You tackled one and slit his neck with your knife, leaving him to spasm on the floor. You rolled over to the woman's dead body and finally retrieved your stake. You killed the man and quickly stood up to face the remaining two. They were hissing and circling you.

"Aren't you getting tired? You can't take all of us. There's too many. Soon, you'll have to give in and surrender to us," the woman with yellow glowing eyes sounded smug as she extended her fangs. 

"I could do this all day."

They both threw themselves at you, the girl clawed at your face and the man went to hold you down. You kicked the man in his privates and hit the woman with the butt of the stake. You grabbed the girl by the throat and pushed her against a big crate, impaling her with the stake. You were grabbed by the collar of your shirt and thrown back. You fell on your ass and slid back. The man grabbed the stake from the woman's body and walked menacingly towards you. 

"This is it, stupid hunter. You're dead now." He growled, his fangs poking out of his mouth.

"Bring it on, Edward Cullen looking ass!" 

You slid back in surprise as someone came up behind him and snapped his neck. You watched his body fall to the floor as you snorted out, "or not, man."

You looked up to see who took him out, expecting to see Andy, Joe, or Pete. It was Patrick. His skin was light and his eyes glowed an electrifying aquamarine. He wore black jeans, a blue shirt and his light blue jean jacket. The same outfit he was wearing when he disappeared. Your breath was taken away as he walked closer to you, taking note of your black leather jacket, tank top, and skinny jeans.

"Patty.." Your voice trailed off and you were heartbroken to see what he was now.

He extended his hand to help you up. You couldn't help but flinch. His eyebrows furrowed with confusing as he brought his hand back.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" His voice seemed sharp and cold.

You wanted to cry, but you willed yourself to have the best poker face. 

"I just saved your life." He watched you.

"Thanks for that," was all you could manage, you were still in shock.

He sighed, annoyed. Before you knew it, he took your hand and pulled you up. He picked you up by wrapping his arms around your waist and he carried you to a corner of the warehouse where it was dark and in the shadows. All you could do was let him carry you, since he was stronger now. He placed you down and you subconsciously backed away from him. He glared and took a step forward.

"Why do you seem so uncomfortable, Princess?" He asked, he seemed annoyed and slightly angry at your actions.

"Patrick, this is all so much," you whispered. 

"Are you scared of me?" He took another step toward you, his chest was against yours as he looked down at you due to height differences. 

Your breathing hitched, and you said nothing as you looked away from him. You weren't sure if it was because of your fear or because being this close to Patrick has always been nerve racking for you.

He grabbed you by the throat and slammed you into the wall, causing you to gasp and slightly choke. 

"You're scared of me," he growled. "I can hear your heart racing, I can smell your fear." He brought his face closer to your neck, "I can almost taste the blood rushing through your veins." 

You grunted and pushed him off of you, "Patrick, stop!" Your voice was shaky.

He bit his lip as his hand caressed your cheek, "you've always been a fighter," he lowly chuckled. 

Your palms started to sweat as you pressed yourself against the wall. 

"I can smell your arousal, Y/N," his voice turned low and husky. "You want me."

Your breathing hitched as your hands balled to fists. You didn't know what to do. This dominant side of Patrick was unbelievable. You've always had a thing for him as a human and now for him as a vampire. Sucks he can smell basically everything on you, even your arousal.

"Oh, princess, don't fear me. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you.. unless it's for pleasure," his pupils were dilated as he brought his face closer to yours. 

You closed your eyes as his lips touched yours. He kissed you gently and passionately. Everything about this seemed wrong, yet so right. He didn't even ask for permission as he slipped his tongue in your mouth. His taste cannot easily be described. He's addicting and so good. Not breaking the kiss, his hands travelled down and undid your utility belt, letting it fall to the floor then kicking it far away. 

"You won't need that around me," he spoke against your lips, his warm breath tickled.

He kissed you one more time before he pulled away and tugged off your leather jacket, throwing it to the floor. You shivered in your tank top. 

"Patrick, not here," you moaned as he took off your tank top and massaged your breasts through your black bra. 

"Yes, here. I need you now. Don't you know how long I've waited?" His voice was sharp, then turned soft as he spoke, "I know you can't wait anymore, either."

He unhooked your bra and flung it with the rest of your clothes. He attached his mouth to your breast and started sucking on your nipple, causing you to gasp and arch your back into him. He teased you with his tongue, making you shiver under his hot touch. He massaged your other breast with his hand. His tongue swirled on your hardening nipple and you couldn't bite back your soft moans. His teeth gently grazed and you whimpered under his touch. He worked for a while before moving to your other breast, driving you crazy all over again. 

With a burst of courage, you pushed him back and started to take off his jean jacket, throwing it with your clothes. Your fingers curled around the hem of his shirt and you tugged at it. He pushed you back on the wall and kissed you, slipping his tongue back in. You kissed him back before pushing him away again and finally taking off his shirt to reveal his pale, beautiful skin. His eyes seemed to dim as his fingers fumbled with unbuttoning your jeans. You weren't sure what it meant, but you went with it. You helped him tug your pants off, leaving you in bright pink panties.

Your cheeks heated as his eyes trailed up and down your body, taking you all in. You leaned in and kissed him. He responded by wrapping his arms around your waist, keeping you close. Your hands reached down and it was your turn to fumble with unbuttoning his pants. You slightly pulled away to tug his pants off and kick them to the side. He pressed you against the wall, kissing you needingly, as his erection pressed into your thigh, making you shiver in delight.  

He pulled away and pushed you down to your knees. He pulled off his underwear and started to pump himself as he looked down at your naked body. You pulled his hand away and licked a stripe down his shaft. He was thick and just a little bit longer than normal size. He shivered as you licked again and slowly took him in your mouth. His fingers tangled in your hair as he pushed you to take more of him. You gagged as he hit the back of your throat. He moaned, loving the feeling of your hot mouth around him. You bobbed your head, almost deep throating him. 

"Fuck, Y/N," he softly groaned out.

You hummed and sucked as he moved your head. You felt warm drops of precome slide down your throat as he thrusted in. You moaned at his taste, putting your hand in your panties and touching yourself. He panted, not seeing what you were doing. His mouth slightly parted and his hand was tight in your hair. He looked down at you and noticed where your hand was. 

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You can't do that, princess," he softly sighs as he pulls out from your mouth and wraps his hand around your wrist, pulling it away from your panties. 

He laid you down, gently, on the concrete floor and got on top of you. He ripped your panties off and flung them somewhere in the shadows. He looked at you, deviously, as he opened your legs and slipped two fingers in you. You gasped and arched your back into him. He moved his fingers in and out, watching your pleasured expression. You clenched your fists, not knowing what to do with yourself. He started to scissor you, biting his lip as you moaned loudly. He stuck in another finger as he moved his hand faster and harder. You yelped and moaned out his name. He made a small noise as he pulled his fingers out and sucked them clean. You whimpered at the loss of his fingers. You bit your lip as he repositioned himself lower to the floor. 

Your eyes widened as you looked down to see Patrick attaching his lips to your sex. He flicked his tongue, hitting your clit. You moaned loudly, and tangled your fingers in his soft hair. He slid in his tongue and started to move it in damning ways. Your body almost shook from all the pleasure he gave you. The feeling of the rough floor against your naked form was nonexistent as Patrick ate you out. He moaned against you, the vibrations sent red hot waves through your body. 

"P-patrick, fuck, I'm close," you groaned out.

He glanced up at you and continued to move his tongue a bit faster. Your breathing was uneven as you started to shake. You were holding in your orgasm to enjoy this pleasure just a bit more. Patrick must've figured you were holding back, he growled and worked his tongue harder. Your head fell back as you bucked your hips into him and came with his name on your lips.  

He lapped up all your cum and he lifted himself up, contentedly. You laid there panting and excited. You knew what was next.

Patrick got back on top of you, his fingers sliding in and stretching you one last time. You looked up at him, expectantly. He leaned down and started kissing you as he lined himself up. He slammed in with a soft groan against your lips. You screamed at the sudden feeling of being absolutely stuffed. He moaned as he waited for you to adjust. He stood still for a little bit before pulling out then slamming in, making you yelp. Pain quickly turned to pure pleasure. You rocked your hips with his. He went hard and fast, not sparing you. Not like you minded it. 

"Mm, princess, you're all mine," he spoke gruffly as he kept his quick pace.

"All y-yours," you said back with a loud moan. 

He gave you a quick kiss before burying his head in your neck. You could feel him take in your scent and softly bite at the most sensitive part of your neck. You gasped and subconsciously tilted your neck. He growled and ever so slightly bit down. You shivered and whimpered as you felt him lick at the blood that started to drip. It didn't hurt. It felt so good and you wanted him to go further, but you knew if he did, there was no coming back. 

Your small noises were drowned out by the sound of skin slapping skin, Patrick's pants, and your moans. 

"Patrick, shit," you moaned, "you make me feel so good, baby."

He groaned and went away from the bite he left on your neck. He kisses and sucks, leaving his marks on you. Your eyes started to lid and you could feel yourself getting close. You held it in, again, just to enjoy this a little longer. 

Patrick shifted his hips, placing his free hand on your hip. He was looking for your sweet spot. You screamed out as he hit it with one rough thrust.

"I want to hear you scream my name," he said, pulling out then slamming back in, hard.

You yelped and moaned, "fuck, Patrick, yes!"

He did it again, "Who do you belong to?"

"You," was all you said as you panted.

"Say it again," he repeated his thrust, driving you crazy as he hit your spot right on.

"You, Patrick! I belong to you! I'm yours," you yelled as he started to speed up his thrusts again.

He growled his approval as he hits that spot over and over again. His hand on your hip tightened and you knew there was going to be a bruise there. Not like you minded.

"Patrick, I'm so close," you whined out. 

He nodded, his head still in your neck. He started to focus on his thrusts, rather than giving you hickeys. He lifted his head and looked at you seriously, which was a feat, considering that he's currently nailing you at like 100 mph.

"I love you, my princess," he said, his hand went from your hip to above your head to play with your hair.

He watched you carefully as through your high you spoke words that you truly meant, "I love you too, Patrick."

He faintly smiled and kissed you, lovingly. Your eyes started to close and you could feel that you were so so close. 

Your eyes shot open as you felt Patrick sink his teeth in your neck, marking you as his and turning you into a vampire. 

"A-ah, Patrick!" You yelled out as you came undone.

You squeezed your eyes shut, taking in the overwhelming feelings of the best orgasm you've ever had in your life, along with a bite that felt weird, but really pleasurable. 

Patrick groaned out your name as he came inside you, riding out his own orgasm. Thankfully, you were on the pill. He licked at the bite marks he left, making you shiver. He lifted his head and watched your expression as he slid out from you with a soft moan. 

You laid there, chest rising and falling as you panted and processed what just happened.

"Patrick, you bit me!" You exclaimed as your hand flew up to touch the mark. 

He laid next to you, looking worried. 

"Are you going to reject my mark?" He asked quietly.

You stayed silent for a little bit.

"No."

You heard him let out a deep breath of relief. 

"What are we going to tell the boys?" You asked, pondering what would be the best thing to say.

"We're still the same, just different species now, I guess." 

"You're not the same."

He looked at you, questioningly.

"You have more confidence," you said with a teasing smile.

"Yeah, whatever," he looked up at the ceiling with a smile, "Bella Swan looking ass."

Your mouth dropped open and you slapped him on the arm as he burst out laughing. 

"C'mon, Edward Cullen, you jerk, we need to get dressed," you said with a small smile as you got up and slipped on your bra, tank top, skinny jeans, and leather jacket. "I haven't even changed yet, I refuse to be Bella Swan." 

He smiled at you, teasingly as he got dressed. 

The two of you walked out of the warehouse, hand in hand. You waited by the car for Andy, Joe, and Pete. 

"Oh man, am I glad to see you!" Joe ran up to Patrick and hugged him.

Andy engulfed him in a big bear hug. Pete walked up and tackled him in a hug. 

"Okay, guys, I'm fine!" Patrick chuckled as he hugged them back.

Pete sniffed the air and looked confused, then he sniffed again and smirked, "so, you guys have been busy, amirite?"

You choked.

Patrick just gave Pete a smug look and nodded. Joe and Andy quickly caught on. Joe winked at you and Andy stifled his laugh.

"So, you're a vamp now?" Andy asked, looking at Patrick.

"Yeah, and so is Y/N," he smiled at you as he wrapped his arm around your waist, possessively.

Pete's eyebrows shot up, "since when? Damn, I didn't catch that one."

"Uh, since five minutes ago." Your cheeks started to warm as you tugged at the collar of your jacket in hopes to cover up your hickeys and mark.

"Come on guys, in an evil vamp infested town?" Joe shook his head.

"Well, I've been here for like two days. Let's just say it's not infested anymore," Patrick replied, cockily.

"Oh yeah, that's why Joe almost got his ass kicked by some vamps," Andy snicked as Joe slapped his arm.

Patrick just laughed, "I might've left some stragglers."

"Let's go home, I'm tired. I have a long day ahead of me," you said, referring to the oncoming change you'll go through.

"Let's go home," Patrick agreed as he took your hand in his and led you to the backseat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter, I just wanted to try something new out. I wrote this using the stuff I learned from Supernatural :')


End file.
